When U say nothing at all
by ifonlyyouknowit
Summary: This is a companion piece of I don't believe U. After the merger, Callie Torres is now the head of Ortho department, and Arizona Robbins is hired as the in-house psychologist. A year after they got together, the love is getting stronger, or going south?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.  
This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : OK, here it is. This chapter was done a few months ago, but I had no urge to post it yet because I just have an outline of the story. Truth to be told, I still don't have any plot yet because I'm kinda concentrated in my other story for the moment.  
But I'm tired of all those post-cheating stories, and the real GA world, of course. I wanna do something to remind me the sweet and loving Callie and Arizona. Put this story out here could be the motivation for me to write faster (will be hard before X'mas, real life sucks, but I'll try).  
In this story, there will have no plane crash, no amputation, no Lauren and no Leah. I'll try to put more sweetness in it that could cause you diabetes ;-)

Super thanks to my lovely beta Calzonaforever35, who edited this chapter in her hospital bed with McHottie. You are awesome, girl!

* * *

Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

It's one of those ordinary scenes that occur in every bridal store - cranky bride surrounded by bridesmaids who are trying to help her plan the perfect wedding. The difference in this corner is... the bridesmaids are the ones that are cranky.

"I swear to god Arizona, put that awful dress back on the rack; Or you'll have to be really nice to your own hands for a very, very long time." Callie threatened me, but I could see horror in her own eyes.

"Or I'll send Mark to burst open your bedroom door again." Addison pointed her hand that was currently holding champagne glass holding hand to me.

"Nice one! But can you tell him to do that when I'm not there. I almost killed him last time, he woke me up at 6am on a Sunday morning." The two of them giggled together like a pair of high school girls and I rolled my eyes.

"You two have to stop the champagne. And what's the problem with this one?" I held up the dress. "It's a summer wedding; and rosa is perfect color for bridesmaids."

"That's pink!" Addison raised her well-shaped eyebrow.

"No, it's rosa." I pursed my lips.

"Rosa in Spanish means pink, my dear. Seriously, we've been together for over a year already, have you ever seen any pink in my closet?" Callie snorted, and finished her glass of champagne when she saw Addison reaching for the bottle to fill up her own glass.

"You have that pink lace lingerie with the black trimmed..." I glanced up, trying to recall the details of that little piece. To be honest, I don't really remember it except it was pink, with a little bit of black, very soft... and I broke the strap after 2 seconds.

"I bought that for you! And only you could see that within the four walls. I'll never wear anything with pink for the world to see."

I smirked when I brought a blush to my girlfriend's cheeks. She is so cute! I turned around to put the rosa color dress on the 'maybe' rack.

"You wore pink lingerie?" Addison nudged Callie, that made her face even redder.

"Oh, like you don't have anything slutty. Mark told me you had that slutty nurse uniform during your private Halloween party." Callie fired back, but Addison didn't even flinch.

"I rocked that slutty nurse uniform." She smiled cockily.

The curtain in the corner pulled open, Teddy stepped out in a big puffy white cotton dress.

"You, and your slutty nurse uniform! Do you know what Tim got me for Christmas?" The white cotton puff pointed her finger at Addison. I quickly went to her side to help smoothing the train of the dress.

"He gave you that shawl mom likes so much, we asked the address and went to buy another one for her the next day." I said when I bended down to pick out a thread on the... cotton candy.

"Yes, that was the present he gave me in your parent's living room. Later that night after we returned home, there was a set of slutty cheerleader uniform lying on our bed." She narrowed her eyes at Addison. Now she and Callie are roaring with laughter on the couch.

"Theodora! He's my brother! I don't need to know... his cheerleader obsession." I stood up straight, with my hands on my hips staring at her.

"Oh believe me, me either." She patted my shoulder. "We need to stop him from hanging out with Mark Sloan. He's bad influence."

"Hey, your man is not really that innocent, he taught Mark to use his..." I don't know if Addison didn't get my hints or she really wanted to... share. But I can't. I don't want to know the details of my brother's kinky bedroom activities.

"La la la la la la la..." I stuck my fingers to my ears and started to sing.

They all shook with laughter. Then Callie came up from the couch, handed me her glass of champagne before pecking me on the lips. "We'll stop, I promise."

Addison was about to protest, but Callie stood behind me and wrapped my midsection with both of her arms, signaling that she has my back. I relaxed in her arms, smiled when Addison gave us a grimace.

I turned my attention back to Teddy. She looks really... ridiculous in that dress. High lace necked, lace bodice and featured a chapel length train that I believe is big enough to hide a couple of small children in there. And the big sleeves... Oh the big sleeves, the massive, elbow length puffed sleeves...

"Theodora, are you sure you want this one?" I left the soft and warm body of my girlfriend, and walked to Teddy to try and smooth the dress one more time. Callie went back to the couch and got herself another glass of champagne.

"Yes." She started to twirl slowly. I don't know what to say, but Callie and Addison obviously have exceptional taste.

"Oh my god, you are stunning, Teddy." "Yeah, that absolutely is THE dress. Isn't she beautiful? Oh I just wanna cry."

Teddy grinned at them. "I dreamed about this dress since I was a little girl. My dream was to wear a puffy white dress and skip down the aisle toward the man I love. But I don't think this one is puffy enough, do you think I can stick a couple of melons in my sleeves? And I want a big, fluffy veil; And a tiara!"

Then another roar of laughter from my so-called best friends, and girlfriend broke out. Finally it hit me. "You all are making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Come on! I put on like 20 different dresses already; I don't even remember which ones I tried on. Have some fun, loosen up a bit. It supposes to be fun, right?" Teddy picked up the lower hem of the dress with her fingers, and started to twirl again.

"I want my brother and my best friend to have the perfect wedding. What's wrong with that? You only have your first wedding once." I held my hands on my sides,and stared at Teddy as mad as I could.

"You have your first of anything only once." Callie whispered to Addison loudly, they both giggled again until I swiveled around to stare at them.

"And you two, not helping at all!" I pointed my angry finger at them, especially to Callie. "You just sat there, drank champagne and said no to everything I picked!"

"But... I already told you, I don't do pink or baby blue. I will not be wearing flowers in my hair and I won't be seen with a bow on my ass. Those are my conditions. But everything you chose was either pink or yellow or baby blue..." Callie said to me in a shaky voice. She glanced to Addison for some support, but the red head bit the corner of her mouth and turned her fave to the other side.

"You know what? I don't care, wear whatever you want." I shrugged a shoulder, and slowly turned around to walk away from them. As I predicted, my girlfriend rushed to my side less than the 2 steps I took.

"I'm sorry, ok?" She held my shoulders from behind, lips brushing my cheek slightly. "I know you mean well, and the wedding will be perfect."

I tried to shrug off her hands, but she tightened her grip.

"Don't be mad, please?" She tried again, but I just pursed my lips and looked away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I don't need you to do anything, I don't need you to try on the dresses I picked." I said coldly.

Callie dropped her forehead on my shoulder, sighed heavily, then went over to pick up the rosa colored dress from the rack, and disappeared behind the fitting curtain.

"You must be good in bed." Addison said with a smirk on her face. I flopped on the couch with a cocky smile on my lips.

Picking up Callie's glass of champagne to take a sip, I shrugged, "What can I say? She loves me."

"Guilt tripped her to put on that dress. You're a horrible girlfriend." Teddy laughed, but I could see she was impressed.

"She didn't think so when I put on that deep red lingerie on Christmas eve." I winked at her and took another sip of the champagne. "You, take off that ludicrous dress and try on the one I hung on the rack over there."

"You are a mean maid of honor. I think I made a mistake." Teddy murmured under her breath before pulling the curtain shut.

I yelled after her.

"You'll thank me later when you have a perfect wedding!"

"No matter what, I am not going to put on a pink dress on Teddy and Tim's wedding." Addison stated when I leaned back on the couch.

"We'll see, Addison. We will see." I sneered, held up my champagne glass to clink to hers.

A pager went off among one of the bags we put on the couch, Addison checked hers then shook her head. I pouted and picked up Callie's from her bag. Yes, it was hers. I approached her changing area with the annoying device.

"Calliope, your pager just went off. I'm coming in." Not waiting for an answer, I slipped in behind the curtain.

Callie's POV

"Thanks honey." I reached for the pager my girlfriend handed me. I checked the page while she helped zip up the hideous dress.

"Please tell me you don't have to go back to the hospital; you had quite a lot of champagne. And it's your day off, you promises you'd shop for a couch with me." Arizona said behind me, I glanced at the mirror and I could see she was pouting.

"Relax it probably can be settled with a call, don't worry." I turned around to face her, but she didn't meet my gaze. She was staring at my boobs, but not exactly staring at my boobs. "Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?"

She shrugged, but still not looking at me. I cupped her cheek with a hand, and ducked my head to try to look her in the eyes. Finally she gave in. As soon as our eyes met, I raised my eyebrow to telepathize her, telling her that she couldn't fool me.

She took a heavy breath. I brushed her cheek with my thumb gently, then she dropped her gaze back to my boobs again.

"I... you... you and the others don't care about this at all. It's like I'm the only one who thinks about everything." She fumbled with the strap on my shoulder.

"No honey, of course we care about this. It's Teddy and Tim's wedding, we just aren't as involved as you. But of course we care." I said softly, trying to soothe her.

"How come you..." She lifted her head to look at me, but stopped half way. "Never mind."

She shook her head, and forced a smile while she stepped backward.

"Arizona, it's not about the dress you chose, it's the color. You look beautiful in pink, you really do. But me? I'm a Latina, I have a darker skin tone, it doesn't go with pink, or yellow." I waved my hand to gesture the dress I'm wearing.

Finally, I made her giggle.

"Fine, take it off. I'll find something else. You go and call the hospital."

Quickly I changed back in my jeans and top, then I stepped out of the changing area and found the girls checking out the dresses on the other side of the store. I pulled my cell out of the bag, settled on the couch and called the person who paged me.

"Hey Tim, you paged?"

"Hi Callie. Yes I-"

"Just so you know, I'm having champagne in the bridal store, there is no way I can come back and operate on anyone. Get someone else if you need a hand." I cut him off quickly.

"No, it's a quiet day. I'm just checking in to see how it's going?"

"Well, your sister is in full on maid of honor mode. We've been here for 2 hours, I think your wife-to-be already tried on everything in the store, including a vintage piece I'm pretty sure coming from the grandma of the store owner." I balanced the phone between my shoulder and cheek, freeing my hands to pour a glass of champagne. "Addison and I are bored to death, I think the 2 of us finished a bottle of champagne.

"2 hours, huh? I pity you." Tim sneered on the other side of the line, I laughed along.

"The wedding is in June. 6 months from now. I still don't understand why we have to pick the dress now." I glanced toward the 3 women, Arizona is holding a low cut style dress next to Teddy, both her and Addison are pointing, gesturing, comparing Teddy's boobs. I swear, I saw them cupping Teddy's girls.

"Well, according to cousin Cathy and Aunt Beth, we're 6 months behind."

"What do they know?" I sipped the champagne. "You just came back from the desert, got a job and got your life back. Head of cardio is no picnic."

"That they understood. What they didn't understand was why Teddy didn't do anything yet. Apparently planning a wedding has nothing to do with the groom. I just have to hand her the checkbook, remember to put on a tuxedo, and say the correct name at the altar. Then my job is done."

"That's ridiculous." I snorted. My eyes followed every move of my girlfriend; and I know she's looking back at me from time to time.

"You weren't there for Christmas dinner. The way they grilled Teddy and Arizona was terrible. You have to see those bitches's faces when they heard that only the date of the wedding, groom men and bridesmaids were confirmed."

"Arizona didn't say much about that. She just told me Cathy was bummed that she is not going to be in the wedding." I saw Addison pick out a dark brown color bridesmaid dress, both Arizona and Teddy shook their heads.

"That woman thinks she has to be in every Robbins wedding. Good luck to you."

"Me? Why me?" I chuckled, when Arizona yanked that brown dress from Addison's hand and put in back on the rack.

"Well, I assume after mine, you and Arizona are going to be the next, isn't it?"

"I... don't know." I frowned, and retreated my gaze from my girlfriend. I looked down at the floor in front on me. "We aren't even living together yet."

"Calliope Torres, what are your intentions with my little sister?" Tim asked playfully. He's never asked me this question before.

"You know I love her. But getting married is... big. We've only been together a year."

"Have you talked to Arizona about this? I mean, where are you two heading?"

"Uh..." No, we haven't.

"Seriously, if you were a guy, or if I didn't know you're so whipped, I'd punch you in the face."

"I'm not whipped." I hissed. Not knowing Arizona and Addison came back.

"Oh yeah, you are so whipped." Addison sneered. I snapped up to find her smirking and Arizona's dimpled smile.

"Who is it?" Arizona asked when she took the champagne from my hand.

"Tim, he's checking in."

"Oh, he's whipped too." Addison laughed, checking her cellphone. "Mine checked in too."

I rolled my eyes at her, and continued my conversation with Tim.

"Hey man, Arizona's here. You want to talk to her?" I asked after the blonde sat on my lap, about to take the phone. I wrapped my arm around her hip, rested my palm on her tight jean clad thigh.

"Nope, not when she's in a maid of honor mode. I've known her long enough to know how horrible she can be. Say hi to her for me. And Addison too. Bye."

"He has to go to check on a patient." I told Arizona after ended the call. "He said hi to the both of you."

"I was going to ask if he wants us to pick the tuxedo for him and his guys." She twisted the corner of her lips. Glancing to the tuxedo section of the store.

"Arizona, you know nothing about men's clothes, better leave it to the guys." Addison teased my girl. But she's right.

"Fine. I hope Mark knows his duty as best man." Arizona lifted her head to finish the glass of champagne. I couldn't help but to nuzzle into her neck; And my hands are getting restless. I blame the champagne.

I stopped when she put her hand over mine to stop me from sneaking under her top. I pouted. "I'm bored."

"You're drunk." She struggled to stand up, but I rounded my hands to lock her in place.

"Because I'm bored."

"Me too." Addison chipped in.

"Come on. One for all, and all for one." Arizona sighed. "And Addison, out of all people, I don't understand why you don't enjoy wedding dress shopping."

"This is depressing, that's why." Addison shrugged. "Clothes shopping means I might get something for myself. Wedding dress shopping is a whole different ball game."

"You do this for Teddy now, and we'll be here for you when you and Mark get married."

"Woah! Hold your horses. Mark and I haven't talked about that yet. Have you?" Addison took her eyes off the phone to look at us.

At the sound of the curtain being pulled open, we all turned to look to that direction. Teddy is walking out in another dress. The next second, the woman on my lap was gone and shot toward Teddy.

Addison raised her eyebrow and gazed at me. I narrowed my eyes and stared back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.  
This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : Thank you all for reading this new story. And also I would like to thanks the ones who went back to read I don't believe U, I like that story a lot and hope you like it too.  
This is another chapter that I finished months ago. I locked myself at home during the weekend tried to write some more, but I came up with nothing (I blamed the real GA world). Instead, I made a lot of gif sets. Yea, I was bored.

Applaud to the amazing work from my wonderful beta Calzonafore35, you did it again girl, you are the best.

* * *

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

"What do we got?" I ran into the trauma room I got paged into. Snapping my gloves on quickly.

"Hiking accident. Sammi Andrews, 32, fell off of a cliff with her boyfriend." Hunt said without lifting his head from the patient. "On my count. 1, 2, 3!" He moved the patient from the stretcher.

"Ma'am, Miss Andrews, can you hear me?" I asked while checking her pupils.

"Please, please go help Paul. I saw him hit a rock. There was a lot of blood. Please. Please go save him." She begged. She tried to grab my lab coat when I leaned forward to check on her shoulder.

"Miss Andrews, please don't move, your shoulder is broken. Don't worry, we have other doctors saving your boyfriend. I Will let you know how he's doing when we know more." I moved to examine her legs, they don't look good. "Page Sloan."

"He... he's not my boyfriend. I was breaking up with him, we were fighting. I was walking away from him and he pulled my hand... we lost balance..." She broke down crying. Hunt and I exchanged a gaze. He ordered some morphine to sedate her.

"Broken right shoulder, open left tibia..." I stated to Lexi, my resident for today.

"I should've listened to him. I shouldn't have walked away when he didn't answer right away. I shouldn't have flung off his hand. I should've let him explain." The patient is still crying, but calmer due to the morphine.

"No sight of internal bleeding. You got this, Dr. Torres?" I nodded to Hunt's question. "Great. I'll go over to check on her boyfriend."

"Not her boyfriend." I called after him, without looking up from the ankle that I'm currently checking.

"Torres! You need me?" Mark entered the trauma room.

"Yes, I need you to help me with the tibia, and the laceration on her left ear." I snapped off my gloves. "Dr. Grey, tell them to prep the OR, I have to try and save her leg."

"Yes, Dr. Torres." Lexi answered. I could see she's trying not to make eye contact with Mark. I rolled my eyes, left the trauma room and walked toward the other one.

"Where are you going?" Mark called after me.

"I'm going to check on our patient's boyfriend... ex-boyfriend." I strode to trauma room 2, it was absolute chaos over there.

"Dr. Robbins, how is the patient?" I tried to speak up, making myself audible over different orders in the room.

"Not good." Tim answered, but his hands didn't stop. "Apparently his front absorbed most of the impact, really touch and go."

"I'm going to operate on his girlfriend, send someone to update me about his situation, ok?"

Not waiting for an answer, I rushed to the surgical floor. Mark was already there in the scrub room. Standing next to him, I picked up a bar of soap to scrub.

"What's the deal with you and Lexi?" I chanced a glance to the man next to me.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"Mark..."

"She kissed me in Joe's yesterday."

"Mark Sloan!" I stopped my hands, and glared at him.

"She kissed me." He protested. "I was there with Tim. I came out of the bathroom and Lexi walked out from the ladies room at the same time. I said hi to her, and the next thing I knew she was kissing me. And then she told me she misses me and she'd never stopped loving me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"That she still loves me." I could see the hidden smile in the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes. If I wasn't scrubbing, I would slap the smirk off his face.

"Have you talked to Tim? Does he know?"

"No. I was going to sweep it under the rug. Nobody would've known if it wasn't you and your stupid sixth sense."

"You're her boss; And you are dating the boss of your boss. You have to handle this very carefully." I shook my head. I saw they were wheeling the patient into the OR.

"If you didn't go out for girls night, Tim and I wouldn't have had to spend the night alone, we wouldn't have went to Joe's and this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah, blame it on us. It's our fault that you got kissed in a bar." I snorted. "How stupid is she to mess with the boyfriend of the chief of staff?"

Arizona's POV

"I don't know, the radio show was just a temporary deal, to help out your friend, remember? I could handle it when we were working in our practice, appointments were flexible; But now that you guys have made me a full time staff member of the hospital, I don't have that time leisure anymore. I can't do anything except deal with patients. Did you know that this door could burst open at any time, and one of the doctors could just walk in and start to talk, without any appointment?" I'm busy signing the patient's notes, that I didn't even lift my head to look at Teddy. "And don't forget we have your wedding to plan."

"It shouldn't be this… big of a deal. You know." She signed.

I stopped my hand and turned my gaze toward her. "You want a wedding, right?"

"Yes, I do. But a small one, a simple one. With just family and close friends. The preparation should be fun; You, me, Callie and Addison picking out the dresses, and flowers. With Addison in charge of the shoes, we all ended up wearing a pair of hooker heels. Tim chooses the menu and we all disagree with him, we'll have fish and chicken instead of steak." The idea of that made both of them chuckle. "We're only in the first stage of choosing wedding dresses, and already you're stressed out."

"No Theodora, I'm not." My hand started writing again, quickly finishing the last one, and putting them all aside.

"Yes you are. You threw a tantrum in the store, then you were quiet the whole evening, and you didn't even go to Callie's last night."

"I didn't throw a tantrum…" I met her smirk, then I rolled my eyes. "Fine, a small tantrum. I didn't go to Callie's because she had to get up early this morning for a surgery, she stayed in so she got some more time to sleep." I shrugged.

"I understand why she stayed in, my question was why didn't you stay with her?" Teddy said with concern in her eyes. "You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"No. We're good. We just… Do you think… it's normal that we aren't living together yet? I mean, I practically lived with Joanne the day after we called each other girlfriends, and Carly moved in with me 3 months after we started dating. I've been with Callie for a year, and we still separate apartments." I spun the pen in my hand nervously.

"I can't say if it's normal or not, it's your relationship, you and Callie set the pace that you're both comfortable with. The question is, are you happy with it?"

"I… of course I'm happy, I'm comfortable with her. But I also want to have a place we both call home; You know? Now we say 'do you want to go to mine', 'I can't go to yours tonight'… I don't like it." I sighed heavily, and threw the pen on the desk.

Since the beginning of our relationship, we took turns staying in each other's apartment. Logically, it should be better to stay in mine because I have the place all to myself. We kinda christened everywhere in my apartment, and Callie's favorite spot is the couch in the living room. Pretty much every time we cuddle on the couch watching movie, it ends with me spread eagle panting, and moaning under the command of her fingers or, and her mouth.

However, her apartment has the best location. I can't compete with that when my girlfriend loves her sleep more than me. Even though she has an ensuite bathroom that we don't have to share with anybody, and Cristina isn't nosey at all, it's still an inconvenience. It's embarrassing sometimes, especially when Owen comes over to spend the night with Cristina.

I still don't understand how Callie doesn't see this.

"Have you talked to her?" Teddy asked after a moment of silence.

I shook my head.

"I know she likes her apartment. It's right across the street from the hospital, she won't give it up. But she has a roommate. I can't move in there, three people will be too crowded."

"You two really need to talk about this, someone has to take the first step."

"I told her my couch is getting out of shape, and I need a new one. Do you know what she said to me? I'll help YOU buy a new couch for YOUR place. She didn't think about it at all." I sighed heavily.

There was a knock on the door before Teddy could say anything. We turned to the door and there appeared the woman of our conversation entering the room.

"Hey Arizona… Oh Teddy you're here too. What are you girls talking about? More wedding stuff?" She walked around the desk and placed a peck on my lips. I smiled in the coffee flavored kiss.

"Just telling Theodora I'm done with the radio show."

"Oh, I thought the show finished 6 months ago." She leaned on my desk with her hip, her pager in hand.

"Yeah, but they want to re-open the project. Apparently, the audience loves Dr. Robbins so much, that they are still sending letters to the station asking about Dr. Robbins." Teddy held up the stack of letters she got from the radio station, our primary conversation of this meeting.

"Well, the show was pretty awesome. It brought us together." Callie looked at me with a proud look in her eyes. She held out a hand, and I clasped with it without hesitation. We're always craving for some kind of physical contact.

"No, it was the car accident that brought us together, the show pulled us apart." I corrected her. Secretly glad that we can joke about this now.

"That, I don't remember." She winked at me. The pager in her hand went off. "Hey, I have to go, another surgery in 20 minutes. Just telling you I'm going out with Mark and Tim tonight, golden boy is in trouble. I don't know how late it's gonna be, so I don't think I'm coming over tonight."  
She looked at her pager, totally missing the twist in the corner of my lips. I glanced over to Teddy, who's looking at us with a furrow brow.

"That's fine. Theodora and I are going to talk about the… the guest list anyway. You go have fun." I gave her a smile, and a squeeze in her hand.

"Maybe we can go couch shopping tomorrow night?" She asked while she walked backwards towards the door.

"Sounds good." My smile went wider. We didn't have time, and I didn't have the mood to look for new couch yesterday. But Callie didn't forget about it.

"Oh, and I rearranged the schedule, I'm not on call on new year's eve. Please tell me you haven't made plans with your other girlfriend yet." She already turned the doorknob and the door opened. Stopping halfway to wait for my answer.

"Nope, you're lucky, I haven't decided which one I want to spend the new year's eve with yet." I teased. Teddy is looking at us back and forth with an amused look.

"Great! You're mine. It's too late to make reservations anywhere, we can stay at your apartment. I'll cook." She called over her shoulder.

"Perfect." Still giving her the best smile, I answered quickly.

"Call you later. Love you. And bye Teddy."

"Love you too." "Bye Callie." No even waiting for our response, she closed the door behind her and ran to work.

I sighed.

"You know, sometimes I'm glad that we kinda work in the same place, to have a stolen minute like this." I forced a smile to Teddy.

"It's sweet." Teddy nodded slowly. "Tim does the same. I think he learned that from Callie."

"That's possible." We chuckled together. "Tim was never a romantic."

"No, not at all. Remember how he proposed? No ring, no flower, no nothing. He just asked me over morning coffee. I still don't understand why I would have said yes." Teddy held up her hand to look at the ring. "And thanks to your granny's ring, at least I have a rock on my finger."

"That really was a terrible proposal, but I am glad you said yes. I can't imagine having someone else be my sister." I smiled sincerely to my soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"How about you and Callie? Do you think you're going to marry her? Someday, maybe?"

Pondering the question, my eyes gaze fixedly at the photo frame on my desk. Looking at Callie's radiant smile, I smile.

"I don't think I want anyone else to be my wife."

"Then talk to her, ask her to move in with you first. What's holding you back?"

"What if she says no?" I asked sheepishly.

"She's so whipped. She doesn't even remember how to say no to you." Teddy sneered, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Now, back to the radio show."

Callie's POV

After my second surgery of the day, I went to Sammi Andrews's room to check on her. I successfully fixed her tibia and Mark dealt with her cuts on the face and forehead. But I couldn't say the same for her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend. It had been 6 hours, Tim and Owen are still trying to fix the damages. The man had coded 2 times on the table since then.

"How are you doing, Sammi?" I asked softly, while checking the drips. "Is there any pain?"

"Yes," She breathed out. I stopped my hand and looked at her. "My heart."

"Your heart? How is the pain? Like heart burn? Twisting?" I quickly pull out my stethoscope and placed in on her chest. "When did it start?"

"Like it's broken in thousands pieces." Tear drops fell from the corner of her eyes, I just realized she was crying. "How is Paul, Dr. Torres? Nobody is telling me anything. Is he dead?"

She grabbed my arm with her good hand while I'm still leaning forward to listen to her chest. The machine beeps like crazy because of her emotional outburst.

"Sammi Sammi, you have to relax, take a deep breath. Paul is still in surgery. My colleagues are still trying to save him. You have to relax." I hold her hand in mine and squeeze it firmly, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

She took a sharp breath after hearing me say Paul is still in surgery. At least it means he's not yet dead. The silent sob turned into a wail.

I tried to pull my hand away but the crying woman has a death grip, and I don't have the heart to leave her alone. Letting out a deep breath, I dragged the hospital chair closer by my leg, and sank down. I stroked her hand with my thumb occasionally until her crying subsided.

"Thank you Dr. Torres." Sammi said between hiccups. "This is not a part of your job, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I pulled a piece of tissue from the box and handed it to her. "I'll send someone to check on Paul's surgery and update you, ok?" I gave her a small smile, trying to soothe her but the trembling of her lips started again. "Hey hey hey…"

"I killed him. He's still in surgery because of me." She took several deep breathes to stifle the cry. "He would be fine if I wasn't so demanding. We wouldn't have fell over the hill if I didn't force him to marry me or break up. What kind of a girlfriend gave an ultimatum in a relationship? I don't deserve him, Dr. Torres, he's good man. He is a best boyfriend a girl could dream of. I should've been content where we were. We were happy, I shouldn't have tried to change it... I shouldn't have tried to change it."

"Don't beat yourself up, ok? It was an accident, it was nobody's fault." I wanted to stay and comfort her, but my pager went off again. "I'll tell the nurse to get you something to help you sleep. Close your eyes, try to get some rest and, don't think too much." I patted on our linked hands with my free hand, and smiled timidly while retreating both of my hands. I walked to the door slowly, looking at the woman in the bed with sympathy.

Tim said Paul may not make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.  
This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : Thanks for coming back to read this story, my friends, hope you still like it.

Big thanks to my wonderful beta Calzonafore35, you are amazing and you still are the best! ;-)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Can someone tell me why we didn't go to Joe's tonight?" Tim asked when we stepped in the pub 2 blocks away from our usual one. This place is fancier, classier, and cozier than the rough old styled Joe's. But Joe's does beat it on the location advantage.

"We need a quieter place to talk, and the club house of the hospital has too many nosy parkers, we can't let this spread around like the rest of the rumors." I answered him while we sat down at a table. Then I shot a glance over to a quiet Mark.

"What's happening?" Tim asked before sitting down on the couch next to me, the furrow on his forehead told me his protective big brother mode is on. "Something happen between you and Arizona?"

"Jeez, relax man." I couldn't help to give him a wry face. I found it absurd to assume something had happened in my relationship just because I said we needed to talk. "If there's something wrong between me and Arizona, her brother would be the last one I want to talk to, you know."

"Hey, what do I know? You weren't there for Christmas dinner. Teddy said you two haven't spent nights together often lately…" Tim leaned back on the couch, and turned his head towards me.

"Yeah, you locked yourself in the lab most of the time," Mark chimed in after he ordered the drinks. "You bailed on our dinner dates 3 times in the last few weeks."

"I asked you what your intentions were with my sister, and you couldn't answer it." Tim tilted his head to look me down. I looked between his familiar blue eyes, and the smirk of Mark, and I shook my head.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not the one in trouble, stop grilling me." I shoved Tim's shoulder jokingly. "I was busy with my artificial cartilage research. Addison promised to fund my project if I could finalize the proposal before the end of the year. That was why I spent so much time in the lab, and that was why I had to work on Christmas day." I picked up a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the table, and threw it at Mark. "I bailed on the dinner dates with you yes, but Arizona bought dinner to me in the lab almost every night. You are the one we have to put on the grill, you ass."

Mark smiled sheepishly while picking up the peanuts from his lap. Tim looked between us in confused.

"You and your sister always say how observant you are," I shook my head and sneered. "Your best man over there, kissed his ex-girlfriend in Joe's last night."

"What? When?" The decorated military officer exclaimed, making the waitress who came over jump slightly, almost knocking down the drinks on the tray in her hand.

We held our conversation while the poor girl unloaded our drinks. As soon as she walked away, I answered the question for Mark.

"Yesterday, while the two of you were drinking in Joe's. I can't believe you missed it."

"No one was supposed to see it, we were in the back, nobody saw us." Mark said before took a sip of his Scotch.

"And he told you?" Tim raised his eyebrows to me, then to Mark. "I'm offended. You told Callie but me? And you called yourself my bro."

"Oh come on, I didn't tell her. She sniffed it out." Mark threw a hand in the air and then slapped it on his lap.

"Hey! I'm not a dog." I tossed another handful of peanuts at his face. In the corner of my eye, I could see that the waitresses weren't to happy about that. "If you don't want anyone to notice it, you have to tell little Grey to hide the abashed attitude. She looked at you like you caught her stuck a hand in the cookie jar."

"So, what happened actually?" Tim asked. "Seriously, we were together almost the whole night, you went to the bathroom for 2 minutes then what? You pulled her to the back to suck her face?"

"No!" Mark finally finished picking up the peanuts that landed in his hair and lap, then placed it back on the bowl. "When I walked out of he bathroom… I think she was out there waiting for me. I asked her how she was, and she answered, 'not so well'. You know, it's normal that when someone says they're not so well, you ask what's the matter. Right?"

Tim nodded to agree with him. While I just narrowed my eyes, sipping my rum and coke.

"Then she told me that she never stopped loving me. She said I am like a disease and she is infected by me. That she couldn't love anyone else because I was it for her."

"Wow." Tim slipped out an exclamation. I just rolled my eyes.

"And then, she grabbed my face and kissed me." Mark finished the story with a cockily smile.

"Mark Sloan, wipe that stupid smirk off your face." I sighed, and put my half empty drink on the table. The two men looked at me. "You and Lexie aren't gonna work. That ship had sailed... and sank... You know it."

"Yes, but still, she loves me. She admitted it was a mistake to break up with me." Mark leaned forward, put his elbows against his knees.

"For the love of God, you guys broke up more than a year ago. She dated Alex Karev AND Jackson Avery. Plus you moved on with Addison. Let it go." I gave him a grimace, sat back and crossed my legs.

Tim looked between us. For him, he didn't know the history of Mark and Lexie. He knew briefly of it, just how it got Arizona and I together, but not what had happened before that.

"You know, Lexie is 20 years younger than the golden boy…" I started to explain to Tim. Mark interrupted.

"14 years and 10 months!"

"Whatever. Mark, is much older than Lexie, as you know. They were together for half year, then Mark compelled her to move in with him. Eventually she caved…"

"I didn't compel her." Mark cried out. "I gave her the option of living with me. We spent most of the nights together anyway."

"As I said… WHATEVER. Things started to get weird between them. He started to talk about getting married and having children…" I continued, but Mark interrupted again.

"Hey, you can't blame me for thinking about those things. I'm a man. I want a family with the woman I love."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Tim shrugged.

"Yes, only if that is a unison goal. You and Teddy want the same thing, so the stupid woman waited for you for 6 years willingly. But Lexie doesn't want to start a family yet." I turned my attention back to Mark. "You can't force a girl to be a wife and a mother when she's not ready, Mark. We talked about it 2 years ago, at Joe's. I'm not going to start again." I shook my head forcefully, picked up my drink and finished it with one gulp.

"Wait. So, little Grey broke up with Mark a year ago. And now she's telling you she still loves you…" Tim looked at Mark. "And you… want to get back with her?"

We all looked at Mark.

"I don't know. Addison and I are in a good place. I love her and she loves me. But I also love Lexie. I mean, I'll always love her…" The man stared at the Scotch in hand. "Can someone love 2 people at the same time?"

"Sure." I answered without missing a beat. I held my gaze at Mark, oblivious to the piercing stare from Tim next to me. "But you can only be with one of them."

Mark nodded slowly, pondering my answer. Then I turned to meet Tim's blue eyes.

"Is there anything I need to know?" He asked. "Someone can love 2 people at the same time?"

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes.

"Seriously, Tim, you have to lighten up. If you keep analyzing everything I say or do, and being all protective big brother against the girlfriend of your little sister, we won't be able to hang out anymore. I love Arizona. Nothing's wrong between us. Right now, right at this moment, I only love your crazy sister."

"I'm sorry, Callie." Tim finished his drink, and gestured the waitress to give us another round. "Just, it seems off lately, you two."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, shifted my upper body to face him fully. "Did Arizona say something to you?"

"No, no. She didn't say anything. Just, mom asked why you weren't there on Christmas, and she said it had been a while since you stopped by."

"Arizona didn't say anything to me." I pursed my lips. My frown went deeper. "But really, I was just busy. That's all."

"Can I ask you something?" Mark spoke up. Tim and I both looked at him. "Why don't you two move in together already? You two spend almost every night together, right? I mean, before you got busy with your artificial jello?"

"Cartilage. Artificial cartilage." I uncrossed my legs, sank deeper in the couch. "Of course I want to live with her. But I'm scared to ask."

They raised their eyebrows and looked at me at the same time. I sat up straight when the waitress came with our drinks.

"I'm afraid I would drive her away." I said after sipped my rum and coke. "Little Grey almost broke up with you when you asked her to move in. And actually broke up with you after you proposed to her, Mark."

"Hey, that's different." Mark said softly, tried to conciliate me. "You don't have the age difference."

"The patients today, the couple who fell off the hill?" I asked. Sadness clouded in both set of blue eyes. Tim did his best, but the damage of the man was beyond repair. "They were together for years. One minute they were hiking hand in hand, the next minute they were arguing. She gave him an ultimatum, seal the deal, get married or break up. He hesitated, he freaking hesitated then she turned around and walked away from him. See what happened? He walked away from her life forever."

Neither of us said anything, but we all sighed.

"Tim, you know she's a runner. I'm scared she'll run away again if I put too much pressure on 'us'. I love her so much... that it hurts to even think there's a chance she might walk away from me. So yes, I prefer to keep everything the way it is now."

Arizona's POV

Voices in my room stirred me from my sleep. I must have fallen asleep on my reading. A smile found its way to my lips when I felt the dip on the mattress, and a soft body slip under the blanket before the light was turned off. I could smell my body wash when the body got closer and wrapped me up from behind.

"I thought you weren't coming over tonight." My voice is harsh from sleep. I felt the big spoon jump from being startled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Callie placed a soft kiss on the crook of my neck. I laughed lightly.

"Not until you climbed in my bed. And if that didn't wake me up, I may have a problem." I let out a small yawn. I cracked an eye open to glance at the alarm on the night stand, it's not even 11pm.

"So, you'd prefer I sleep on the couch? Or climb in your bed to wake you up?" Callie nuzzled my neck, and her warm breath washed the back of my ear. I couldn't hold back a moan from the sensation.

"My bed. Always climb in my bed." I grabbed the arms that wrapped around my stomach and pulled her closer. Her hands were getting restless.

"How much did you have to drink? You're handsy." I sighed happily when her hands sneaked under my tank top, and began roaming around my stomach.

"Just 3 rum and cokes." She mumbled against my neck. "Go back to sleep."

I hummed in response. I turned in her arms, then wrapped my arms around her waist. Our legs immediately entwined out of natural instinct.

"You finished early." I said in my sleepy voice. Being in Callie's arms always make me feel comfortable, especially with her hand stroking my lower back. "The boys ok?"

Callie didn't answer but sighed very lightly, I hummed in question.

"I probably shouldn't tell you." Callie said in a whisper. "Lexie kissed Mark yesterday in Joe's. That's why I dragged him to have drinks, I tried to help him sort things out."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to look at my girlfriend, who looked me back with a bitter smile.

"Lexie told Mark that she still loves him."

I blinked several time to clear my head. "Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan?"

"Yep. Don't tell Addison. She doesn't know." Callie added quickly.

"And Mark is going to…?" I asked.

"He doesn't know what to do. I just hope he won't do anything stupid. He has a good thing going on with Addie."

"I just hope they won't come to me for advice." I chuckled softly, and turned to lay on my back. "I might have to keep my office door locked."

"Yeah." Callie remains on her side and props her head up against her elbow, while the other hand goes back to stroking my stomach under my tank top. "Mark just kept talking about what a stud he is, having 2 women crazy about him. So Tim and I called it a night early; and I came over to kiss you goodnight."

She leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips, pulling away much quicker than my liking. I reached a hand to the back of her neck, about to pull her back to me but I hold it. Under the faint illumination from outside the window, I could see her eyes are watery, looking deep into my eyes.

"Calliope…?" I wanna ask if she's ok, but she brought the hand from my stomach to cup my jaw, her thumb caressed my cheek gently.

"I love you." She said softly. "You know that, right?" Her big brown eyes didn't blink, didn't flinch, they just looked right into my soul. I'm drowned so deep in the emotion coming from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know." I put my hand over hers, turning my head to kiss her palm. Our gaze never breaks. "What's wrong?"

She let out a silent chuckle and sighed. "I just like to remind you that I love you. I didn't have much time with you in the last few weeks. But the proposal of the artificial cartilage is finished, unless the boards hate it and tell me to do it again, everything is getting back to normal now."

The smile in the corner of the plump lips drew my gaze. "I know that too." I breathed out before she closed the distance between our lips. I smiled against the set of lips that I have been kissing for over a year. But no matter how many years will pass, I know I would never get enough of those lips.

The kiss started tender, caring, and soft. She brushed my lips with hers and then planted them on mine, sucking lightly. The my hand snaked around her hip to pull her on top of me. Soon, we both felt the gentle kiss wasn't enough. Especially, Callie's hand, which had already sneaked back under my tank top kneading my hips.

After all, it was 4 nights ago since our last sex encounter.

I moaned in her mouth while her tongue invaded mine. Our tongues danced in unison as it always had. I tugged her shirt to try to get it off. I didn't realize she was wearing one of my old Hopkins t-shirts until she sat on her heels to take it off. I sat up to kiss her torso as soon as the skin was revealed.

"You're wearing my shirt again." I nipped my way up from her hip to the side of her boob, making her whimper and her hands get tangled in my hair.

"Guilty." Callie breathed out, and yelped in surprise when I tugged her nipple with my teeth without warning. I tilted my head to look at her with a smirk. She cupped my face, and leaned down for a passionate kiss. We broke off when she pulled my tank top off of my head. I was going to lock our lips again, but she put her palm on my chest slowly pushing me back on the mattress, and flung her leg to straddle my hips.

"I had to wear yours because you wore mine last night, I assumed. I found it in the hamper." She said it slowly and seductively while using her fingertip to draw an invisible line from the middle of my chest, down to my navel, the waistline of my boy shorts, and stopped right above my covered mound. I lifted my head to gaze at her finger with my mouth agape, breathing heavily.

I heard her chuckle, and snapped my head to meet her cocky smile. She must be so proud to have this effect on me.

"I had to wear yours because I couldn't sleep without you." I told her sincerely, as I ran my hands up and down her thighs.

Callie seemed very much satisfied with that answer. She leaned down to land her lips on my chest, following the the path her fingertip created but stopping at my navel. Then she brought her fingers to hook at the waistline of my shorts to pull them down slowly.

After throwing my shorts and her own panties behind her head, she crawled back on top of me. I wasted no time pulling her as close to me as possible. We groaned when our bodies melted together. She slipped her thigh between mine, and rocked slightly as her hands roam down to the place I want her the most.

I grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer to me. I breathed out against her ear, "I love you too, don't forget that."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : I can't thank you all enough for liking this story! I am so glad you still find my story enjoyable. Believe me, I have fun writing it.

Shout out to my amazing beta Calzonaforever35, thank you again for your fast, efficient, wonderful, and best editing work.

* * *

Chapter 4

Callie's POV

"Callie, are you pregnant?" Mark's voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

"You're eating for two." He gestured the food on my tray. A box of salad, a lasagna, 2 boxes of yoghurt; and I'm waiting in line to get some fruit.

"I'm picking up lunch for Arizona too, Mark." I stepped forward when the nurse in front of me moved. "She has a late appointment."

"Ok, that's good." Mark stays behind me even though he has a half-eaten apple in his hand already. I know him well enough to know he wants something from me.

"What do you want?" I sighed out. Putting a box of grapes on my tray and turned to him.

"What?" His voice increased an octave, a smile of embarrassment spread on his face slowly. I stared him down with the glare I learnt from Bailey, and he caved. "Lexie is on my service today. I need some advice from Arizona."

"Mark, don't!" I stared at him harder.

"But…"

"No but, Mark. She is not quite fond of you, you know that. It'll get worse if you ask her advice about you and Lexie. Especially, about you and Lexie. So, don't." I swiveled to walk away from the fruit station. I Looked around and found Addison, Teddy, Tim and Owen are sitting at a table, then I strode toward the cashier.

Mark followed me closely and pled… "Calliope, please…"

I stopped short and chuckled loudly. I would have slapped his head if I didn't have a tray in my hand. "You don't get to Calliope me, just… don't." I said to him over my shoulder.

"Why? I thought it was the magical word to get you to do things. No?"

"No, it's not." Not to Mark Sloan for sure, I said to myself. I bit my lip to suppress a naughty smile when I recalled the exact same words came out from my blonde last night, and how I responded to those words...

"I really need some guidance." His sighed pulling my mind out of the gutter. I ignored him, and smiled at the cashier while I swiped my staff card to pay for the lunch. "Oh come on… I'll talk to her. You just… don't say anything to Addison."

I just looked at him with disgust, picked up the tray of food and walked toward the table of my friends.

As soon as Mark and I approached the table, we were greeted by the warm smiles from everyone.

"Mark Sloan, I thought I taught you well." Addison said to Mark before he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Why didn't you help Callie carry the tray? Be a gentleman."

Mark just grinned and flopped down in the chair next to Addison.

"I think the only time he ever offered to help me out was the time I brought a six pack to his apartment. He took it from my hand then got himself one." I teased him, everyone burst out laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" A familiar voice came from behind, the next second I felt 2 hands on my shoulders that travelled down my arms. I tilted my head to meet the waiting lips.

"The possibility of turning Mark Sloan into a gentleman." Tim mocked his friend. That got us another roar of laughter.

"Yeah, hello kettle, I'm pot." Mark gave a lopsided smile to his friend across the table, but his own girlfriend disagreed.

"Hey, Tim is a real gentleman. He held the door for the ladies. He would help the nurses out when they carried a lot of stuff…" Addison stated on and on about the things that Tim would do but Mark won't. But I'm not interested.

I put my arm on the back of the chair next to me, and leaned closer to my girlfriend as I placed the box of lasagna in front of her.

"It's beef lasagna, you said you like it last time. Or do you want the salad?" I asked softly.

"Lasagna is good. I'm starving." She started to open the box. I helped her with my free hand.

"Of course, we burned a lot of energy last night, and didn't get much breakfast this morning." I leaned closer to whisper in her ear. THAT is not the conversation for the whole table to hear.

"Hey, you blame me for not stocking the fridge?" She pulled away to look at me with mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You're the one who cooks, you should know if it's running low. I didn't even know I have a skillet that's just for pancakes."

It took a great self-control for me not to grab her neck pull her to me to kiss the smirk off her face; And from the wider smirk in front of me, she knows it too.

"Fine. Tonight we'll shop for the new couch, then go grocery shopping. I can get the food for New Year's Eve dinner…" I watched her shove a forkful of lasagna in her mouth, and I talked as I opened my box of salad. Mark interrupted us...

"Wow! Someone's talking about New Year's Eve dinner?" He said as he looked at me. That caught the attention from the people around the table.

"Yes?" I answered shortly, with uncertainty.

"I thought you had to work the day after tomorrow, we were about to ask Arizona to join us for dinner." Tim said for him and Teddy, but Teddy answered for us.

"Callie said she changed the schedule. I forgot to tell you, sorry babe."

"Hey, count me in. I mean Addison and me." Mark exclaimed. I looked at him wide-eyed. I turned my gaze to my side, and met the round blue eyes of my girlfriend. Mark continued, "it's not easy to get a reservation in anywhere, we were just going to order in, might as well spend it with you two."

He looks at his girlfriend, who has a wide smile on her face. "It's actually a good idea. You know I always adore your cooking, Callie. And it's nice to spend New Year's Eve together."

Before I could respond, Tim put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me, the brother of your girlfriend, and the future-sister-in-law of your girlfriend, are not invited." He stated firmly. I dropped my head and slump my shoulders. I heard a frustrated answer coming from Arizona, "Fine. Tim, you are invited."

Cheers and high fives around the table. Until we all look at Owen.

"I have to work on New Year's Eve." He said coldly.

Arizona's POV

Lunch went by quickly. It's not often to have all of us at the table like today. After all we are working in a top rank hospital. The surgeons may get pulled in an urgent consult, or stuck in a long surgery.

After lunch, we went on our separate ways. Callie and Tim headed to the ORs, Addison and Teddy had a board meeting regarding the surgical program, Owen retreated to the ER, and I'm going to hide in my office. I don't have any appointments this afternoon, and I'm planning to finalize my new book.

Mark Sloan's walking in the same direction.

My office is in the other side of the hospital, same building of the administration offices but away from the surgical wing. Mark doesn't usually go to this side unless he is going to meet Addison, but she and Teddy are in the meeting room of the surgical floor.

"Mark, you're heading to the East wing too?" I asked as we are walking side by side now.

"Yeah." He answered without looking at me.

"OK." I mumbled under my breath.

Mark and I... We aren't really friends. I mean... Who am I kidding? I don't like him. He's rude. He's arrogant. He always comes between me and Callie. What kind of a man barges into his female friend's bedroom without knocking?

OK, he is Callie's best friend. He is Addison's boyfriend. I try to tolerate him. But the worst of it, he became my brother's best friend too. Stupid Tim and this guy hit it off right when he started to work in the hospital. Even though he knew this is the guy who made me go viral. Even now, a year later, people still talk about the video clip he put on youtube. But Tim just laughed about it, said that he'd do the same. I hate my brother sometimes.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence. We have nothing to say to each other and I have no intention to make any conversation with him. Especially now, since he just kinda turned my romantic New year's Eve dinner for two into a party for six.

Mark followed me onto the elevator. He leaned against on the back when I pressed 3 to my floor, and then I raised my eyebrows to him asking for his destination, he just nodded. I turned my back to him before I rolled my eyes. Another awkward moment of silence.

3rd floor, half of the floor is psyche wards, another shrink Dr. Wyatt's office and then my office - wait a minute...

I swiveled slowly to face the man, narrowed my eyes to him, "You're following me to my office." I stated.

He bit his lips to thin line, nodded sheepishly. "Callie told you?"

"Look, Mark. I kinda know what is going on between you and little Grey. Believe me when I say it, I don't want to be involved. It's already bad enough that I know..." I was disturbed by the signal of arriving on my floor. I waited for the door to open, found there has no one waiting outside, I stepped backward to get out of the elevator. "It's already bad enough that I know you kissed little Grey, I'm doing you a favor by not telling my best friend about it, that's all you can get from me."

I gave him a firm look, thinking that Mark would take the hint and go away. But he didn't.

He stepped out of the elevator, and looked at me with a defeated look in his eyes. "I just… I need to talk to someone. Tim is no help in this kind of thing. Callie didn't even give it a thought before telling me to get over it. And I can't tell Derek because he has a thing for Addison."

"Shepherd has a thing for Addison?" My eyes popped out in surprise.

"Crap! I shouldn't tell anyone." Mark slapped his forehead with his palm, and he started to walk toward my office. I followed him.

"I thought Derek and big Grey were going well." I said in a small voice, just in case the wall has ears. "They are married on a post-it, right?"

"Yes, they are." Mark stopped when we arrived at my office, and waited for me to open the door. "It doesn't mean he can't have fantasies about my girlfriend. I mean, look at Addison, she's hot."

"But how do you know?" I stand next to him, with a hand on my hip. "He told you?"

"Well…" He made a wry face and looked around. "Can you open the door so we can have this conversation inside? After all, we are gossiping about the chief of surgery and the chief of staff."

I rolled my eyes to him. I know I may regret this but the curiosity got the best of me. He followed me into the office and closed it behind him.

"Derek doesn't have to tell me." The man said after he sat down on my couch. I walked around the desk and sat on my comfortable desk chair. "I've known him for a long time. The way he looks at Addison, the smirk on his face says it all."

"I don't believe you." I sneered. "He smiles at everybody. It doesn't mean he has a thing for everyone."

"I'm not joking. I can read him like a book, just like I can read Callie easily." Mark wriggled his eyebrows, I hate that smirk.

"Ha, I doubt it." I sneered again.

"Tell me if I'm wrong. You two had sex last night?" He leaned back and propped his feet on the little coffee table in front of him.

"What…? How…?" I stuttered. And found my cheeks were heating up.

"I told you, I can read Callie." He winked at me. "The way she looked at you during lunch, totally flashing the things you two did last night in her head." An ugly smug smile pulled in the corner of his lips. "Was it really that good?"

"Shut it, Mark." I picked up a paper clip and threw it at him. He docked the minor attack and laughed out loud because I had proved him right.

"So, you're OK with someone secretly fantasizing about your girlfriend?" I asked him after he stopped laughing.

"I'm sure it's just a fantasy, and I don't think he can do anything as long as I'm still with Addie. I mean, it's me we are talking about. You think he has a chance?" Mark spread his arms to the back of the couch, showing that he has complete confidence of himself.

"You are having fun with this. That someone has an interest in your girlfriend." I shook my head slightly, couldn't help to give him a stink eye.

"Well, yeah." He laughed. "You'll be the same when you know somewhere out there, someone is drooling all over Callie."

"No, I probably will be jealous." I pursed my lips. "I mean, I don't like when people hit on my girlfriend. Knowing someone is having a wet dream about my woman? Eww!"

"Ha. I think that's the difference between men and women then. I found it hot." He grinned at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I pulled out a file and started to do my work, just hoping he catches the hint and leaves me alone.

This is the first time Mark and I have stayed in a room together, I mean, without other friends. We have the same circle of friends, but there was always someone else together with us, because Mark and I don't have anything in common. And mostly, I don't like this guy, and everyone knows it.

One of the many reasons that I don't like him – he has the thickest skin I've ever known.

It had been over 6 minutes – I know it because I glanced at my table clock every now and then – since I started to read the file, and he just sits there on my couch looking around my office, rocking his foot.

Finally, I threw the pen on the desk with frustration, and looked him in the eyes with annoyance.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you are in Callie's life?" Mark said nonchalantly, as if the last 6 minutes didn't exist.

"I think you did," I smirked. "More than once. We were at Joe's, and you were drunk."

"I meant it when I said it." He sat up straight, his brow turned more serious. "She had a tough love life, as you know. I know it was killing her at the time when I was with Lexie. A man like me could find true love but an extraordinary woman liked her had to sit in the dark, licking her wound alone? Life wasn't fair."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I sighed with him.

"I think that was why I couldn't let go of Lexie. I thought she was the only one. I thought we were meant to be together. You know." He shrugged, then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

I saw this side of Mark Sloan once, the side without cynicism or arrogance. It was a year ago when he talked about his feeling of little Grey in my living room.

"Do you love her?" Putting my prejudice aside, I asked. "I mean, you're with Addison now. But do you still love Lexie."

"I love Lexie. I will always love her, I care about her." He answered without hesitation.

"Do you love Addison?" I asked again.

"I'm in love with Addison." Again, he answered without hesitation. And he continued, "But it doesn't mean I can't love Lexie, right?"

"No it doesn't. But can you picture yourself with Lexie now? I mean, if she finally agreed to marry you, have your children now. Will you?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

For a minute, Mark gazed up to the ceiling pondering his answer. I just wait.

"I had this dream," he said, still staring at the far end of the ceiling. "Coming home to Lexie, our son and 2 daughters after a long day of work. We sat by the dinner table talked about the day, how I saved someone's life and what they had learnt from school. I still had this dream even we were broken up." After a long pause, he looked at me with a bitter smile. "But not anymore. Or at least, the wife I wanna have is no longer Lexie."

"Then what's bothering you? You know what you want." I leaned forward, entwined my hands on the desk, and encouraged the man to sort out his mind. "Or what you don't want."

"I don't know how to turn her down." Mark sighed. "I don't want to be the one to break her heart, tell her that we are over. That I have moved on. She is so… fragile. The thing between her and Karev, or Avery didn't work out. I can't break her."

"Mark, maybe it's cruel for me to say it, but… You and Lexie ended over a year ago." I paused until the man lifted his head to meet my gaze. "You need to let her know your dream has changed."

"But…" The furrow between his brows gets deeper. I cut him off before he spoke up.

"If that's really what's in your mind. You need to let her know and set her free."

"Can I just keep avoiding her and sweep it under the rug? I'm bad with confrontation." The man dropped his head in his hands, and groaned.

"Mark…" I chuckled and shook my head. "Yes you can. Just avoid being in the same room with her. Get use to the weird tension between the two of you." I said with sarcasm, but he shot his head up and stared at me with hope in his eyes. I couldn't help to sneered. "I'm joking, Mark. You can't avoid the problem, it won't magically go away, you know."

He dropped his head back in his palms, and groaned, again.

Callie's POV

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" I pursed my lips when Arizona and I stopped next to the mountain of frozen turkeys.

"Because you promised them a new year's eve dinner?" My girlfriend shrugged, and leaned forward towards the ice chest to pick up one of the turkey's. "Whoa! Heavy."

"If I recall correctly, we talked about having dinner together on New Year's Eve. No one talked about roasted turkey, or gravy, or apple pie." I crossed my arms over my chest, still pouting. "Do you know how much work it's gonna take to make a turkey? I get the day off to spend time with you, not with a damn turkey."

Arizona made a wry face and then put down the big bird. I know, I sounded a little too harsh. I bit the corner of my lips and looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked, but I still refused to look at her.

I had a good day. The surgeries I performed all finished successfully. I got off from work on time. Arizona told me Mark came to her and they talked about little Grey – the talk was good, she said.

And then, Arizona found the perfect couch for her apartment. Dark grey linen 3 seats sofa matches the beige walls perfectly. Deep enough to have the two of us snuggle together. So soft and smooth that sure won't prick our naked bodies when we… do stuff.

It's perfect for her apartment, she said.

When she was dealing with the store clerk about the payment and delivery, I sat on the couch and think - Yeah, I was making myself crazy. The more I think about it, the more I got upset the fact that Arizona seems happy with our living arrangement.

I'm still afraid that I'll scare her away if I tell her I want more from her. With Tim and Teddy's wedding coming up, I believe those nosy relatives have already started to ask Arizona when hers will be. At least I know a couple of bitches asked her during Christmas dinner at her parent's house, Tim told me. But Arizona didn't mention anything at all.

She told Mark to tell Lexie about his dream, what he wants for his future. She told Mark to talk about this with Lexie but she doesn't feel the need to have this talk with me, apparently.

Does it mean she doesn't see a future with me?

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I pulled my lips to a smile, but I don't need a mirror to know it came out reluctantly.

"You were fine before we picked out the couch. You don't like that one?" She took 2 steps toward me and put a hand on my forearm gently. Her freezing hand made me wince. We both laughed at the goose bumps all over my arm. "Sorry."

I shook my head and gave her another forced smile.

"But seriously, we can still go back to change the order, if you don't like that couch."

"No, it's fine. It's your couch in your apartment, you like it, that's fine." I looked away again. Then ran my hands through my hair trying to wipe away the tension in my head.

"It's our couch, Calliope." She stepped closer, looped her arms around my neck and smiled with her dimples. "You know we're gonna enjoy it together, right?"

I want to, I really, really want to let it pass but the casual dimpled smile is just irritating me. She told me that she loves me, I have no doubt about that. But how come she could tell Mark to talk about his future with his ex-girlfriend, but not to talk about her future with her girlfriend? Why…

"Why don't you want to live with me?" Oops… did I say that out loud?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : Hey guys, thanks for coming back. Just wanna say, I really have fun writing this little story, happy that you like it too.  
A lot of calzona parallels in real GA world Season 10, I have a little one in here too ;-) An old movie they talked about in this chapter was _Up close & personal_, the theme song _Because you loved me_ was so beautiful (even though I'm not a fan of Celine Dion).  
And the other song was _The way_ by Clay Aiken. Look for _in-toxication_ in tumblr if you want to check out how sweet this song is.

Super thanks to amazing Calzonaforever35 for the beta work, you are the bestest!

* * *

Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

I am not sure if my eyes could get wider than they are now. What did she just say?

Callie must have read the stunned expression on my face as a negative reaction. The color drained from her face and she started to avoid my gaze again. She wriggled her shoulders trying to get away from my arm lock, but I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"Who said I didn't want to live with you?" I smile at her.

"Forget it, Arizona. I'm just tired, and It's been a long day." She shrugged and stepped backward. "Just pick a turkey and we'll go back to your place."

"No Callie, just… tell me. What makes you think I don't want to live with you? Because I do." I put my hands on my hips, tilted my head to the side and kept smiling at her.

"You do?" The sparkling brown eyes went wide and her lips slowly pulled to a smile. God I love that smile.

"Yeah." I nodded rapidly

"But… for months I tried to drop hints about… how absurd it is that we don't live together, and how crazy it is we don't spend every night together…" Callie shoved her hands in her jeans nervously, and leaned against the ice chest. But the smile is still on her face.

"Hints…?"

"Like –like –like there was one time I was so frustrated with the outcome of the tests, you came to the lab to find me." She released a deep breath and continued. "I told you I couldn't wait to go home to my comfy bed, and then I asked if you planned to go back to your place, you said yes."

"I thought you didn't want me to come home with you that night." I explained, taking a step closer to her and putting a hand on the ice chest. "That was why you mentioned me to going back to my place."

"No! Of course I wanted you to go home with me!" Callie shouted, making an old lady that passed by, jump from the sudden outburst. We both gave her an apologetic smile before she strolled away with her shopping cart. Callie took a deep breath and rocked against the ice chest restlessly. "I tried to emphasize the fact that we don't live together by saying things like I- I- I have that carpet in _my_ apartment, I like the cushions in _your_ place, I- I- am going back to _my_ place…"

"Oh my god, Calliope. Do you know what I picked up from those?" I couldn't help to laugh out loudly. "You kept reminding me that there is _your_ place and there is _my_ place. You sounded like you liked it that way. "

"What? No! I didn't mean that!" She exclaimed again. I could tell she is about to stomp her foot.

I took another step closer to her, put both of my hands on her arms and she withdrew hers hands from the pockets to entwine them with mine.

"Then why didn't you just ask me? For months I thought you didn't want to live with me." I leaned forward to place a featherlike kiss on her lips.

"You know I'm not good with words." She pulled away to look me in the eyes. "So you want to live together?"

"I already told you. Yes Calliope, I want us to live together." I chuckled and leaned forward try to kiss her again.

"We are going to…" Callie said softly against my lips, but… she pulled away again. "Wait! No!"

"Huh? Suddenly you changed your mind?" I stepped back in shock. Callie quickly tugged our linked hands to prevent me from pulling further away from her.

"Yes. No, I mean, no, I still want us to live together. But… why don't we just get married."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times to try to say something, but I couldn't find any words. Callie just looked at me with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Cal- what- what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I love you and you love me. You're going to marry me anyway, right? Why don't we just do it?" She tugged our hands again, making my shocked figure stumble and bump into her. She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around my waist, but I pushed her away with my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you… no!" I frowned and shook my head tardily.

"You- don't want to marry me?" The smile on my girlfriend's face frozen in a split second, and her hands slowly dropped from my waist.

I picked them up and clasped with mine in an instant.

"Yes, I want to marry you." I pulled up my best dimpled smile and looked her right in the eyes. My heart clenched when I saw the beautiful brown eyes already glistened with tears. "Of course I'll marry you, you silly. I just… I'm not going to agree on marrying you in the middle of a supermarket, next to these frozen turkeys! I think we deserve a proper proposal, don't you think?"

My smile went wider when Callie opened her mouth to take a shape breath and exhaled heavily. She pulled me to her forcefully and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Her nose buried in my hair to calm herself down. Then she mumbled against my neck.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack, do you know that?"

I just giggled in her arms.

"It's not funny." She mumbled again, but then she laughed with me.

Finally she loosened her hands. I stood straight and gazed at her. Her eyes were still teary but the bright smile tells me we're on the same page.

"So, we're moving in together?" I questioned her with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes. And you agreed to agree to marry me when I propose properly." She grinned like the summer sun. She brought a hand to cup my cheek about to kiss me, but I pulled away again when our lips almost touched.

"Not if I propose first." I gave her a naughty smile, quickly pecked on her lips and stepped backward from her. "Come on, let's pick a turkey and finish the shopping list, and then we'll home."

Callie's POV

"You know what? I've thought about this for 2 days." I poked my head out of the kitchen and yelled to the living room. "Why do I have to cook for you all? I mean, it's New Years, and it's my holiday too."

"I would like to help, but you know I have the ability to burn everything." Addison yelled back at me while the girls are going through Arizona's CD collection.

"I know you and Arizona are helpless." I shouted when I retreated to the kitchen. A loud "hey!" came from my girlfriend. I chuckled and blew her a kiss after I re-entered the living room with a bowl of mash potatoes. "I just thought Teddy should help. After all, she's going to be a wife in 6 months."

I looked across the living room, where Mark and Tim are settling in front of the television. The groom-to-be gave me an eager nod of agree.

"Just because you are over here acting like a wife from the 50's who cooks a big meal for her big family, doesn't mean I have to do the same." Teddy said while her nose buried in the back of a CD. "And if my husband wants to have a home cook meal, he can always go back to his mama. She's just 30 minutes away."

"She's right." Tim shrugged and rocked his feet on the coffee table.

"Get your dirty feet off the table and come help me. I need you to take the turkey out from the oven." I turned and headed back towards the kitchen, then I called over my shoulder with my 50's mom voice, "dinner's ready, go wash your hands, girls."

"Yes mother." They answered in unison. I grinned at Tim who followed me in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you really made a turkey. I thought Arizona was joking when she told me." Tim said as he put on the oven mitts.

"You know your sister. She always gets what she wants." I took the time to get the green beans out of the wok.

"Hey the bird looks good." He laughed out after he opened the oven door. "Did you put mushrooms in the stuffing? Mom usually does, and I found out it makes it soggy."

"No, I didn't. I made apple and cranberry stuffing." I chuckled. "Did you tell your mother about the soggy taste?"

"Mom? No, it's just gonna hurt her feelings, she was so proud of her stuffing." Tim put the nicely roasted turkey on the kitchen table, and I passed him a big plate to serve the bird.

"What are you two talking about?" The voice of my angel came through the kitchen door. I looked up from the turkey and found my beloved dimpled smile in front of me. I answered her question after a quick peak on her lips.

"He's complaining about your mother's stuffing. He said it's soggy."

"How dare you, Timothy Robbins!" Arizona faked a shocking face and put a hand on her chest. "I'm gonna call mom."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just telling Callie. So next thanksgiving when she goes over for dinner again, she'll be prepared." Tim smirked, and picked up some broccoli to decorate the plate. "Mom and dad are having dinner with aunt Beth, I dare you to call mom now."

"I…" Arizona was about to fight back, but I stopped her because I know the siblings bicker could last forever.

"You two stop it. Arizona, take the green beans and spinach to the table. And Tim, stop playing with the broccoli, just take it out." I passed the 2 plates to my girlfriend and patted her shoulder to push her out of the kitchen.

"Not after she called mom." Tim put his hands on the kitchen table, wearing a smirk on his face waiting for his sister to react.

Arizona stopped short, but I beat her to it.

"Tim, turkey, now!"

The big boy picked up the heavy plate and strode toward the door, where his sister is waiting for him. I laughed after I heard him whisper, "She's worse than mom".

I shoved the pumpkin pie into the now empty oven and looked around the not so messy kitchen. OK, New Years Eve dinner all together wasn't a bad idea so far.

I'm sitting at the head of the table, with Arizona and Mark on my sides. Teddy's next to my girlfriend. Tim is at the other head of the table. And Addison is sitting on the other side of Mark's. Everything looks great on the table, I'm kinda proud of myself.

"It looks amazing, Callie." Addison looked around the table. "We should do this more often."

"Easy for you to say, you just waited to eat." I rolled my eyes and brought the wine glass to my lips with my left hand, because my right hand was holding with my girlfriend's.

"Anyway," Tim stood up and held up the carving tools. "This is my honor to carve the bird tonight."

"Wait- wait- wait..." I quickly interrupted him. "We should say grace."

"Say what?" Everyone stared at me and Arizona asked the question. I snatched the piece of bread from her hand before she put it in her mouth.

"Say grace, before we eat." I said casually. The rest of them just kept looking at me. "Come on, humor me. This is the first time all 6 of us sit together having a big meal like this. Last New Year's Eve the Robbins and the Robbins-to-be went to Boston to help the Colonel and Barbara pack up and move here." I nodded to my right side. "Thanksgiving Addison and Mark went back to Connecticut to the big Montgomery thanksgiving feast." I nodded to my left side. "And, I was working during Christmas."

I had a big grin on my face when they put down the glass or bread or cutlery reluctantly and held hands with the one next to them.

"Tim, you're on the carving duty tonight, you want to lead?" I grinned to the brother of my girlfriend over the table, who returned with a dimpled smile similar to the woman I love.

"Sure!" He answered enthusiastically. And then he turned to his future wife. "I feel like a grown up tonight."

"Finally." Teddy murmured not so subtly. A roar of laughter around the table.

"OK. Dear Lord, I thank you for this food and the ability to cook…" Tim started. We all closed our eyes and listened, but…

"Callie's the one who cooked…" A mumble came from my right side. I tugged the hand and gave her a warning stare. She just stuck out her tongue and returned with her killer dimpled smile.

"Come on," Tim complained with frustration. "I just heard the grace from mom and she always said the same thing…"

"You're doing great, Tim. Just keep going." I ensured him, and closed my eyes again.

Arizona's POV

"As I said, we're torn between hiring a DJ or a band." Teddy scooped a spoonful of mash potato on her plate, and then passed the bowl to me afterward.

"Wait a minute." Callie said between chewing her foods. "Why don't you ask the boys?"

"The boys? You mean STAR?" Teddy looked up from the food. Callie nodded to her. "To be honest, I have that in mind. But they are so big now. I don't think they'll even consider doing a wedding job."

"Well, they usually don't. But I'm sure they will be happy to sing at your wedding." Callie took a sip of her wine to wash down the food. "You helped them get the contract. They said it on multiple occasions that they hope to get the chance to repay you. They'll be thrilled to sing on your big day."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make it looks like they are obligated to do this for me." A big smile appeared on Teddy's face. The rest of us just look between the two of them.

"I can ask Rick for you. Normally we exchange greetings on the new year." Callie shrugged. I turned my head to Teddy and Tim.

"So that means you are going to get a band."

My brother and his future wife shared a gaze, and then Teddy said for the both of them. "Yes, we are going to have live band in the wedding."

Addison and I held up the glass and cheered. Callie stared at us with a biggest confused look on her face.

"They had this ridiculous debate for the whole afternoon about hiring a band or a DJ." Mark said coldly with a mouthful of food.

"It was a tough decision." Teddy said to my girlfriend before finished her glass of wine. Tim picked up the bottle and started to fill up the glasses around the table.

"We should've dragged you out of the kitchen to join the discussion earlier." Addison smirked to Callie and then turned to me. "It's weird that Teddy listens to your girlfriend more than her best friends, right?"

"Laugh all you want. At least one thing's down." Teddy winked at my woman. I gave her a stink eye before I picked up my wine.

"But I don't think I'm going to have the boys sing the whole night. I'll hire another band to play for most of the night. But it will be wonderful if STAR could sing for our first dance." We all nodded along when Teddy talked about the plan.

"I'll tell them. But I don't think they'll mind." Callie answered.

"And Callie, seriously, I have something to ask you." Teddy spoke up again, both Callie and I turned to look at her. "Can Tim and I have your song for our first dance?"

"My song?" Callie raised her brows. We looked at each other and turned our gaze back to Teddy. "You mean… I knew I loved you? The song I had the band to sing to Arizona on our date?"

"Yeah." Teddy nodded and looked at my brother. "I like the song a lot, and it's a prefect song for a wedding."

"No no no no no, Teddy, you can't have that song." I shook my head determinedly. "Callie and I are going to have that song at our wedding. More than 60% of the guest will be in both yours and ours. I can't have them to think we just… recycle the song list. I knew I loved you is ours."

"Hey babe," Callie picked up my hand and held it tight with both of hers. "That's fine. I can always find another love sing to dance with you. I want to see the surprise on your face when you hear the intro music. Remember that night in Frank's?"

Of course I remembered. Had a band sang me a love song in a pub full of people was the most romantic thing someone even done for me, how can I forget it.

What can I do to top that? I need a killer proposal plan.

"But… I want our song." I pouted playfully. Before Callie could response, Tim cut in.

"But how about that song you like so much… from that movie, you know, you made me watched with you for so many times." Tim scrunched his face as trying very hard to remember the song and the movie. "You know, the one with Robert Redford and Michelle Pfeiffer?"

"Up close & personal?" Addison chipped in. "It was a good movie. But the song… Because you loved me?"

"Yes, that's the one! The lyric was really good." He looked at Teddy with his best dimpled smile. "You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me…"

"I'm everything I am because you loved me. Tim, it's a break up song." Teddy rolled her eyes. We all roared with laughter.

"You know what?" Callie said to Tim and Teddy. "I'll help you find the prefect song. The worst case scenario, you can have ours."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Callie stopped me with a finger on my lips. "I have plenty of romantic songs in my pocket, don't worry."

"Look at you two, talk about a wedding and stuff." Mark snorted at us. "You're still in stage 1."

"What do you mean?" We all turned to look at him.

"You are still in stage 1 – dating." Mark stated again. "You don't even live together yet."

"Well, news flash, my friend." Callie winked to her best friend, and then laced our fingers together. "Arizona and I are going to move in together."

Cheers around the table. Teddy leaned forward about to hug me, but I stopped them with my free hand raised up.

"And, we will get married – as soon as I come up with a perfect proposal."

I looked back at my girlfriend, who is squinting at me with her game face on. OK, challenge accepted.

"You're losing me. What are you talking about?" The lopsided smile from Addison told us that she's totally intrigued.

"We talked about moving together, and then Callie said we should get married…" Squeals came from my best friends made me jump. I continued, "I said no." Another squeal from them cut me off.

"Why?" "You said no?" "Are you out of your mind?" "You think you can find a better chick?" – that all was coming from Mark Sloan.

I turned my gaze to Callie. She leaned back on the chair, crossed her arms over her chest with a satisfied smile. I just roll my eyes.

"She said it in a supermarket, between the frozen turkeys and the pork and the steaks. I don't think it's wrong to want to have something more romantic, is it?"

"That's too idealistic, little sis." Tim said from the other side of the table. "You wanna marry the woman you love, just do it."

"Well, Teddy is crazy enough to say yes over morning coffee. I want more." I stuck my tongue to him, and then leaned over to apologize to my sister-in-law to be. "No offense, Theodora."

"None taken, I'm practical." She shrugged. "I never want anything fancy. I didn't even want a big wedding, you know me. We did all this for your parents. I'll be happy just going and signing the paper at city hall."

"Can we just do that?" Tim leaned forward and smiled mischievously to his fiancée. Teddy pecked on his lips quickly and answered "too late".

"So, which one of you are going to propose?" Mark asked, ignoring the intimate moment of the soon-to-be-married couple on the other end of the table.

"Well, I think we both are going to do it." Callie and I shared another gaze. I know what she's thinking.

I'm not a romantic person. Compare to Callie, I'm helpless. I mean, this woman keeps showering me with surprises. She could turn a late afternoon outing to an up to the hill sun set watching. A takeaway dinner became an erotic pizza in bed… How can I compete with that?

"You need a grand gesture," Addison interrupted my inner thought. "Go big. Balloons, rose petals, love song…"

"Don't do that!" The 2 men on the table exclaimed in the same time. Mark said for the both of them, "don't do any big gesture. You'll set a bad example for womankind."

He yelped in pain when Addison smacked him on the upper arm.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't expect a proposal from you?" Addison stared at her boyfriend, who bit his lips to a thin line not dare to say anything. "Right after we decided to start a family?"

This time, Callie and I joined Teddy to squeal.

"OK, I feel like I'm not the only one had grown up tonight." Tim beamed widely, held up his glass in the air. "Toast! We need to toast! To the new year. And the new steps in our lives."

"Here! Here!" We all raised our glasses.

Callie's POV

I sunk into the couch with my feet on the coffee table. The gang insisted – well my girlfriend insisted that since I cooked the dinner, I don't have to clean up. So, I'm here in front of the television with Mark sitting next to me. They had enough hands in the kitchen, and didn't need another set that would probably break more plates than cleaning them.

Mark was oddly quiet tonight. I should talk to him but since Addison got kicked out of the kitchen pretty quickly, I bit my tongue and decided to call him for dinner tomorrow night.

The cleaning went speedily under the command of the former military officer. I'm sure my blonde started to regret the idea of having a big dinner like this at her apartment.

Now our guests are settling in the living room, talking about starting a movie, but Arizona was against it.

"Nope, you all have to leave now."

"Come on, it's not even 11pm yet. Can we stay until the count down?" Teddy said leisurely while snuggling up against Tim on the love seat. Mark and Addison on the other end of the couch have no intention of moving as well.

"No, you all have to leave." Arizona strode to the front and turned the tv off. I held up my hand to point to myself. She rolled her eyes. "Except Callie."

"Why?" Mark asked. "We're cozy here."

"You already made our romantic New Year's Eve to a big party. I want a few peaceful hours with my girlfriend. Snuggle on the couch, drinking wine and…"

"Naked snuggle?" Mark smirked. But a loud protest came out from his buddy.

"Dude! That's my little sister!"

Mark put his hands up and surrendered. Tim stood up and pulled his woman with him.

After a couple rounds of kissing and hugging, the other 2 couples left with a few boxes of leftover foods. Finally, Arizona and I are alone.

She leaned back against the door after shutting it between the world and our little bubble. She looked at me from the distance with curiosity, watching me pick out a CD from my bag and placed it into the stereo.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face. I held up a hand to beckon her. As soon as she came close to me and took my hand, I pulled her to me gently.

"When I said I have plenty of romantic songs in my pocket, I wasn't joking."

I threw the remote on the couch after hit play. I wrapped my arms around the woman I love as the music started.

_There's something about the way you look tonight.  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

I could feel she has melted in my arms. She brought her arms up around my shoulders and rested her head on my neck.

_And I want you to be mine_  
_and if you need a reason why…_

"How could you find all those cliché love songs?" She teased while we swung lightly with the music.

"But it works, doesn't it?" I chuckle and leaned down to kiss her temple. She didn't answer but closed her eyes. We kept dancing in silence to let the lyric sunk in.

_It's in the way that you move me,_  
_And the way that you tease me,_  
_The way that I want you tonight,_  
_It's in the way that you hold me,_  
_And the way that you know me,_  
_When I can't find the right words to say,_  
_You feel it in the way._

"You're not proposing, are you?" She tilted her head to look at me. I could see she's trying to suppress her smile but the sparkling blue eyes totally betrayed her. I couldn't help to lean down to capture her lips.

It was not a lustful kiss, we were just simply expressing our love to each other – and no matter how long I kiss her, there isn't enough time in the world to tell her how much I love her.

"No, I don't plan to propose tonight." I said softly after she leaned back on my shoulder. "I haven't pulled out my big guns yet."

She chuckled in my arms. Her hands moved to wrap around my waist that brought our bodies closer together. My hands caressed her low back tenderly as I hummed to the song with our eyes closed.

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby._  
_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside,_  
_just thinking about the way._  
_It's in the way that you move me,_  
_And the way that you tease me,_  
_The way that I want you tonight..._

We stayed like this for I don't know how long. Neither of us wanted to let go of the other. We just kept swinging and let the song played repeat and repeat.

Suddenly, rapid door bell ringing and knocking on the door popped our lovely bubble. Arizona and I exchanged a look and then she went to answer the door. She yanked it open after a quick peek thru the peek hole.

"Addison, what happened?" I couldn't see Addison from where I'm standing, but from the sound of Arizona, she's concerned. I stopped the stereo and strode toward the door.

"Mark is cheating on me." She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : Thank you for coming back. It has been a while but I haven't forget about this one, I promise, big drama is coming up, and soon. Promise.

Thank you calzonaforever35, you are the bestest ;-)

* * *

Chapter 6

Callie's POV

"OUCH! It hurts!" Mark cried out when I smacked the back of his head as hard as I could.

"You pig! What did you do to Addison?" I scolded him with a low voice, not wanting anyone passing by the attending's lounge to overhear us.

"I didn't do anything." He complained with a pout while rubbing his head.

"Then explain to me. Why Addison came back to Arizona's apartment after you guys left? And cried her eyes out saying that you cheated on her? Ruined my romantic evening, got herself and my girlfriend drunk and passed out on the couch? I had to carry the two of them to bed. I ended up sleeping on the couch and took care of the hangover sisters on my day off?" I walked over the coffee machine to get myself a cup of pick-me-up. Addison was still there at Arizona's apartment. And her majesty refused to sleep on the couch even though it was a comfy couch – since I thought it is a comfy couch, I should have no problem sleeping on it, again.

I can't believe my girlfriend didn't back me up.

Of course I can go back to my apartment, but I don't trust those two with alcohol, especially when Addison is in this status. I had to call Teddy to change Addison's appointments this morning because she was still passed out in bed with my girlfriend.

I sat down next to the man and took him in. I haven't seen this frustrated look on him for a very long time. I brought a hand up to strike the bristles on his chin. "Addison's not around, and you don't know how to shove anymore?"

He gave me a hard stare, pulled away from my hand. "I don't know what to do."

"First, tell me what you did." I sighed. "Addison didn't talk much but she sure did drink. Well, she did say a lot about she shouldn't trust you."

"I really didn't do anything." He exclaimed with a high-pitch. "I blame your stupid girlfriend."

"Hey, you are the stupid one in here. Don't drag her down with you." I said coldly. I took a sip of my coffee and waited for him to continue.

"I should've never gone to ask for her advice." Mark kept his stare on me, and shook his head with resentment. "She said I should go tell Lexie that she's no longer my dream. Tell her that I want a wife and a child even though it was my dream with her. The next thing I knew, Lexie threw herself at me and we were both topless."

"When did that happen?" I widened my eyes. This bastard really had cheated on Addison?

"Yesterday." He turned his face to the side and sighed. "I can't believe I had listened to her."

"Wait a minute… where did it happen? I mean where did you… take her clothes off?" I think I knew the answer, but I wanna hear from him.

"Arizona said I needed to talk to Lexie, so I paged her to an on-call room." He shrugged. "OUCH!"

I slapped him on the head again. I sincerely wish I have the force to give him a concussion. "You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! You never page someone to an on-call room just to talk! To have a serious conversation, you ask the person to a public place. The coffee cart, or the cafeteria, or even a conference room. Not the evil on-call room, you idiot!"

He jumped up from the chair and looked really pissed at me. "Stop hitting me. It wasn't my fault that she kissed me."

"You did kiss her back." I glared back at him.

"I wasn't thinking!" He exclaimed.

"You never think. Your heart is in your penis." I snorted out. Taking another gulp of coffee to calm myself down.

"My heart is not in my penis." Mark shot up from the chair and looked at me angrily. "Addison took my heart!"

"Excuse me?" I snorted again. Never have I heard anything more ridiculous come from Mark Sloan.

"I love Addison. When Lexie put my hand on her chest, I snapped." He ran his hands over the salt and pepper short hair with distress. "Addison's face popped up in my head and I ran out of the room."

"So you didn't do it with Lexie?" I raised my eyebrows with a small smile. I felt like a proud mama.

"No, I didn't. That's why I told Addison. I told her she made me want to be a better man, for her." He slumped his shoulders and pled for help with his eyes.

"Oh Mark Mark Mark…" I rubbed my face with both of my hands, and sighed heavily.

Arizona's POV

It's just crazy, Callie was right. I shouldn't have drank as much as Addison. I felt it in my head and my body now.

I knew Callie wasn't pleased that our New Year's Eve was interrupted, and she wasn't happy that both Addison and I got so sick on New Year's day. But what should I have done? Addison needed me.

I stood up from the dining chair to get myself the second cup of coffee since I woke up about a half an hour ago. Before I returned to the chair, my phone rang. I took the cup of coffee with me to the couch, where I put my phone last night.

"Hi beautiful." I greeted my girlfriend with my husky voice.

"Hey, how you doing? Is the apartment spinning again?" Ugh, I would picture her smirking face on the other end of the phone.

"I feel fine." I lied, my head is killing me.

"Oh of course you are. And Addison?"

"Still sleeping." I glanced over to the wall clock, 10:45, not too late. I should let her sleep in a little longer.

"OK. Hey I talked to Mark this morning. He didn't cheat on Addison. He got the chance to but he didn't. He paged Lexie to an on-call room tried to tell her he doesn't love her in that way anymore. Lexie kissed him again and they almost did it, but Mark couldn't. Not that little Sloan malfunctioned. He loves Addie so much that made him flee from the room. He didn't really do anything." She kept talking as I downed the warm liquid slowly. God bless whoever invented coffee.

"So you think that's ok?" I put the cup on the coffee table, and pulled my legs up on the couch. "He didn't put his thing in her thing, but he paged Lexie to an on-call room."

"I didn't say it's OK. I am just telling you what he told me."

"Right, he's your friend, take his side." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, so not in the mood to talk about Mark Sloan.

"Arizona, I'm not taking sides. I'm just telling you what he told me." She sighed. I could feel she was getting annoyed with this. I don't know what to say, and neither did she. Her pager happened to go off right at this time.

"You have to go?"

"Ya, I have a surgery in 10 minutes. It's gonna be a long one, 6 hours." She said quietly.

"Talk to you tonight when you come home?" I twisted my lips. A long surgery like that means I don't get to call her during the day.

"I'm not coming over tonight. I can't sleep on the couch anymore. I'm going home to sleep in my own bed." She said indifferently. I'm not sure if she's angry at me or just because she's around people. I sighed out.

"I can't kick her out…"

"I know. It's fine." She answered hurriedly. "I understand."

"How about you come over for dinner? I call Teddy to join us at the French restaurant you like?" I tried again. Callie had never been mad at me, and I really don't want it to start now. Especially about something that's out of my control.

"I'm sorry. I have to cover the pit until 11. I promised Owen I'd cover for him tonight, as in reciprocate for the New Year's Eve off." I could hear she is walking in a fast pace, probably walking toward the OR. I don't have much time left. I have to ask.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you say that?" She chuckled. I hope she isn't faking it…

"Because you changed your shifts to spend the holiday with me, instead, you had to sleep on the couch for 2 nights." I answered quickly. I need her to know I feel bad about this. Of course I want to cuddle in bed with her.

"Well, things don't go the way you want them to. Don't worry about it. I have to scrub in now. Call you later when I have time?"

"I love you." I said sincerely.

"I love you too."

I lay on the couch after the call ended. I don't really think of anything, I just laid there with my eyes closed, until I heard sounds coming from the bedroom. Minutes later, Addison sat on the love chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I love your coffee, it's strong."

"Callie made it before she left." I sat up on the couch, with my back against the armrest. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok." She shrugged and took a gulp of coffee. "Hey, I'm going to check-in a hotel today."

"Don't be silly, I can't let you stay in a hotel. You can stay here until you and Mark have made up." I rolled my eyes at her playfully and snorted.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can trust him." She stared in space with a frown. "He said he couldn't go further with little Grey because he remembered that he loves me. But what if next time he forgets? Before we got back together, before he was with little Grey, he had a reputation as a horny 12 year old around the hospital. Who knows if he'll slip again."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about starting a family with him, now I don't see it clear anymore." Still staring in space, she nodded slowly. "Maybe I need a break from him."

"If that's what you need." That's Addison. Over the years I knew her, she was in several relationships with good guys, or even terrible guys. Each time when she didn't feel it being right or good anymore, she would pull away to think it through. Mostly, it was the time she broke it off.

We stayed quiet for a while, each deep in our own thoughts until she stood up to refill her cup and mine. "So how is it going to work? I mean you and Callie going to move in together in here, or there?"

"We talked about this briefly." I pursed my lips. "She owns that apartment, it's crazy to live elsewhere and pay rent for it. But she can't just kick Cristina out. She promised to take care of it, just need more time." I thanked Addison for my coffee and then continued. "You know, I have that conference trip on Monday. Hopefully we'll have a solution when I return after 4 days."

"Right, that conference in Chicago." Addison sat down on the other end of the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest to give her room. "I'm going with you. A little trip is what I need now."

Callie's POV

"You would've never pulled a stunt like that with another attending. You took advantage of me and you took advantage of our relationship."

Why is Owen shouting in my apartment? Twisting the door knob and pushing the door open, there is Owen waving his hand in front of Cristina in the kitchen. And she's just pouring a glass of wine unconcerned with anything Owen is saying.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked, they both noticed my presence now. "I thought you two were going to dinner."

"We were pulled into an emergent surgery. Cristina performed an unauthorized and unnecessary thoracotomy against my orders." Angry Owen slammed his hand on the counter top, making me jump slightly. But Cristina just rolled her eyes at me.

"I saved the patient's life."

"You got lucky today, Cristina!" Owen yelled again. "And you may think that you can get away with whatever you want. But I'm telling you, one of these days, that luck's gonna run out."

I don't dare to say anything but standing there with my eyes widened looking between them. I've never seen Owen so pissed off.

"You know what? I'm done." He threw his hands in the air and then stormed off. Almost knocking down the person who was about to enter the apartment.

"Whoa!" To my surprise, it's Arizona.

"I'm sorry Robbins." Owen patted on her shoulder, then turned to disappear.

My blonde opened her mouth but I signaled for her not to ask, so she just ambled to my side, and looked curiously to my roommate like I'm doing now.

"He's just being a bitch." Cristina shrugged, and then finished her wine. "I'm going to my room."

We watched her disappear in her room and slam the door hard. I turned to explain to Arizona. "They had a fight."

"I can see that." She nodded with amusement.

"Hey why are you here?" I pecked on her lips gently. I haven't tasted those lips since last night.

"Teddy stayed with Addison, so I'm here to see my girlfriend." She wrapped her arms around my neck with a dimpled smile. I captured her lips again without hesitation. Kissing her has become second nature now.

After we broke off, I strode to the kitchen to get us some wine, and then went back to the couch to join my girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry." She said softly after snuggled to my side. I pulled away lightly to question with my eyes. "For ruining our New Year."

I held her tight and kissed the top of her head, and smelled her rose scented shampoo. "You didn't ruin anything."

"But you're mad."

"I'm not mad." I sighed, and picked up her hand to play with the fingers. "Frustrated."

"Sorry." She said again. I tugged her hands to pull her closer to me, and enveloped her with my arms.

"Stop saying sorry, you didn't do anything. I'm frustrated with the whole situation. Mark is my best friend. Addison is my best friend. It's just… sad to see them like this." I sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're not going to do anything. If it's meant to be, they'll find their way back together." She nuzzled up against my neck, but I tilted my head to think…

"We are not going to do anything?"

"There's nothing we can do, they have to figure it out themselves." She looked up at me, and I met her blue eyes.

"We have to help them. They love each other. Mark didn't do anything wrong except be stupid. He'll need us to fix it for him." I said firmly. Apparently, she doesn't agree with me because she pulled away from my arms.

"No Callie, we don't. You shouldn't meddle in their relationship."

"It's not meddling. I just want to help them." I puffed my cheeks as I tried to come up with a reason. "Remember Mark went to your apartment to talk you in to pursuing me? We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him."

"We wouldn't have had that much drama if it wasn't for him." She rolled her eyes then leaned forward to pick up her glass from the coffee table. "Things between us would be much simpler if he didn't meddle."

"But-" I wanna argue with her, but she put a hand on my knee to stop me.

"I leave for Chicago in 3 days. And I am going to have the last session with Brian Weston tomorrow. It's an important one for him. Can we not spend the energy fighting? Over Mark?" She tilted her head toward Cristina's room. "Everyone's fighting. I don't want us to be one of them."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I put my hands on her lap, and leaned forward to kiss her pout away. "How is the Weston kid?"

"I think he's ready. His depression is under control. Having Jess by his side really helps." She looks at me with a mischievous smile. "Having a supportive girlfriend can get you anywhere."

"Ha ha, very funny." I stuck out my tongue, stood up on my feet and pulled her along. "It goes both ways, you know. It's late, let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : as promised, and super thanks to my always amazing beta Calzonaforever35, here's another chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

"Ok Brian, there's one last thing we have to talk about... Your father." I smiled to this young person sitting 5 feet in front of me.

"I called him last night." Brian said while he bit his nail nervously. "I still don't understand why you insisted on having me inform him about this. He hasn't been in my life for 12 years."

"A few sessions ago, we talked about the resentment you felt toward your past. The abandonment from your father plays a big part of it. What you're trying to do is leave your past behind, totally. You need closure." I explained to him patiently. From the way he bit his nails, I know he understands it. "So, how was the call?"

"Terrible." He shrugged. "He yelled at me, just like he used to before he left."

"And what do you think about it?"

"I was angry at first. I mean, who is he to judge me? He wasn't there when I needed him. He has absolutely no idea who I am now." He took a deep breath and held it in for few seconds, and then released it with a long sigh. "But afterward, I felt relieved. I have friends who accepted me. I have Jess by my side. Even her parents see me as a normal young man who is in love with their daughter, even though they know what I am. I am glad that I don't have my father in my life."

"And you are ready to let bygones be bygones?" I laughed lightly. This was a phrase he likes to use in the first few sessions, tried to convince me that he is ready to move on.

"Right." He let out a belly laugh.

"Ok, I think you are ready." I wrote down the notice on my note book. "I will pass the result to Dr. Sloan, tell him he can prepare the surgery as scheduled. But I'll be on a conference trip next week so I won't be there. Next time I see you, you'll be a real man."

He shot up from the chair with a grin almost bursting off of his face. I stood up to accept his bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much Dr. Robbins."

"Stay strong, Brian." I wrapped my arms around him and patted his shoulder.

Brian Weston was born a girl. He has been my patient for a

years; ever since I was still working at Private Practice with Addison. Like most trouble teenagers, he suffered in self-loathing, and became self-harming. It took us years to break the wall brick by brick, and then got him to understand that he is actually supposed to be a "he".

Since then, he started working like a dog, trying to save up every penny he could earn for the surgery. The surgery that could make him feel complete.

The perk of being the best friend of the board chairman, I mentioned Brian's case to Addison in multiple occasions; Finally, the board approved. The hospital is going to give Brian a transsexual operation on their cost on one condition - they are going to publish this surgery with the patient's first name open, and pictures of Brian in the hospital bed and in the surgery. Well, the world is not perfect, you take what you can get.

"So Robbins, how is my kid doing?" Mark smiled at me when I appeared outside his office. I held up the folder and stepped inside.

"He's ready. The last assignment I gave him was to call his father, and he did it."

"That's great." He nodded and accepted the folder. "He's a good kid, I'm really glad we can help him."

"He's not a kid anymore, Sloan. He just turned 21." I gave him an eye roll as I sat down in front of his desk, before starting to brief him about Brian's progress.

"So, the surgery will be on Wednesday." He typed in his computer. "I'll have Avery assist. Uh, you won't be back until Thursday, do you want me to postpone the surgery?"

"No, that's not necessary. I'll tell Dr. Wyatt to check on him before it, but everything should be ok. It'll make him anxious if he has to wait for another 2 days for no good reason." I said as I looked at the computer screen he showed me. "In the afternoon, that's good. I'll give him a call in the morning."

"OK… confirmed." He said to himself as he hit enter button on the keyboard. Work discussion's over, I gathered up my notes and folder but I could feel Mark's eyes are on me. "You leave on Monday, right?"

"Yes." I nodded, gave him a quick glance. "Early that morning."

"And I heard Addison is going with you." He opened his palms and placed them downward on the desk as he tried to stay cool. Why am I not surprised that he'd wanna talk about Addison?

"Yes." I sucked the inside of my mouth, nodded again, trying to keep my answers as short as possible.

"Arizona, I'm not a bad guy, cut me some slack, ok?" He scrunched his face and gave me a glare.

"Hey, what do you want me to do Mark? You asked questions, I answered them." I tried to look as indifferent as possible. The last thing I want is to be involved in my friend's relationship. I stood up from the seat. "I have to go, I need to finish some more paper work before I leave."

But he followed me to the door closely. "She's ignoring my calls and texts. I went to her office and her secretary kept saying she was in a meeting. I'm out of options here, I need your help."

"No Mark, there's nothing I can do." I didn't stop, I kept walking toward the elevator to escape him.

"I'm not asking you to do anything for me. Just… from time to time, remind her how much I love her and she loves me." We passed by the nurses station, both turned in our direction when someone was asking for Dr. Sloan. A nurse pointed to Mark and indicated to a fifty-something year old man that Mark is the one he's looking for.

Callie's POV

"There's slight inflammation on the incision, cover it with loose gauze, loose, not to tight." I ordered the nurse as we stepped out of the room. Before she could answer, we were disturbed by some clamors coming from somewhere. I ran around the corner, just in time to catch a glimpse of a man shoving a blonde doctor on the floor, and punching a male doctor in the jaw while his other hand fisted the doctor's shirt tightly.

Holy Jesus, that's my blonde on the floor! And the man is beating Mark up.

"Call security!" I called out the order as I picked up the speed to run closer to them, just in time to grasp the hand before he threw another punch. The man is not tall and not strong, I can easily turn him by twisting his arms towards his back. He was shouting until I pushed his face to the wall.

I looked over to my best friend. He's leaning against the wall rubbing his jaw. I think that angry punch is gonna hurt but other than that, he looks OK.

Then I gazed over to the other side, Arizona is still sitting on the floor in shock.

"Sweetie… Arizona, are you alright?" I asked with concern. She finally looked up to meet my eyes, but I had to break our little staring contest when the man under my hands struggled to free himself.

Shortly after I nudged the man into the wall a second time, 2 security guards arrived and took over for me. One of the nurses already helped Arizona stand up on her feet. I strode to her side and pulled her in for a consoling hug. Her arms wrapped around me in an instant, and buried her face in my neck.

"You people! You people want to hack my little girl into pieces! Turn my Britney into a freak like you all!" Both of the man's hands are locked behind his back by one of the guards, but that doesn't bring down his anger. He is yelling toward Arizona and me from few feet away now. "Dykes! You fucking dykes! You'll burn in hell."

"Britney…" My eyes are widened in shock and rage by the offence, but Arizona just murmured in my arms. I looked down to meet her frown. "Britney… you're Brian's father?"

"Britney! There's no Brian!" Bringing Brian's name seemed to provoke him even more. His eyes almost popped out of his face and foam formed at his mouth as he kept screaming. "You aren't normal! You damn ney! There's no Brian!" Bringing Brian's name seemed to provoke him even more. His eyes almost popped out of his face and foam formed at his mouth as he kept screaming. "You aren't normal! You damn gay people want to take everyone down to hell with you! You are disgusting! I don't want you near my baby girl!"

"Mr. Weston, please calm down-" Arizona left my arms, trying to walk closer to the man but I stopped her by grabbing her elbow from behind. She glanced at me over her shoulder with wide eyes. I just returned with a firm glare, telling her that I will not let her near that furious man, handcuffed or not.

Before she said anything, Derek Shepherd showed up. He ordered the guards to take Mr. Weston to the security room. After clearing the crowd around us, he followed Mark, Arizona and I to Mark's office.

"Why did you stop me from talking to him?" Arizona couldn't wait till Derek closed the door. She stared at me with a hand on her hip.

"I couldn't let you near him. Didn't you see how he reacted?" I couldn't believe she had to ask. I leaned against the bookshelf, staring at her on the other side of the room. "He punched Mark in the face! He was screaming!"

"He was handcuffed and held by the security! What could possibly happen? He jumps at me and bites me on the neck?" She laughed sarcastically. Mark and Derek shared an awkward look while they sat down in their chairs. "I could've calmed him down."

"I won't take that chance." I crossed my arms against my chest and stated firmly.

"That's my job. He's my patient's parent. I have to calm him down and explain to him-" Now she has both hands on her hips, shifting closer to me with her pissed off face. Luckily, Derek cut in.

"Torres is right. You can't get near that man, Dr. Robbins, that's too dangerous."

"But-"

"He's not the patient. Brian Weston is." Derek pursed his lips, crossed his arms and looked at Arizona seriously. "The father is not your concern. But I need to know if this man will be a threat to the patient and my staff. Dr. Sloan, you are the main surgeon in this case, should I call this off?"

"No!" Both Mark and Arizona shouted out in the same time. They exchanged a look and then Mark continued, "The kid needs this surgery. He is ready. We can't take this away from him just because his long lost father has a problem with it. As he always said, his life has nothing to do with his father."

"You don't afraid to get punched again?" Derek gave his lifelong friend a lopsided smile, who gave his a snort in return.

"That guy punched like your sisters, even Torres can take him down."

They all laughed at the joke, except me.

"Dr. Sloan is right, Brian needs this surgery and he is more than ready." Arizona chipped in, and looked between Mark and Derek; but not at me. "He shouldn't pay for his father's impulsiveness."

"Ok, the surgery will go on then." With the final decision being made, Derek stood up from the chair about to leave. "I'll turn the father in to police."

"Maybe… it's not necessary." Arizona said timidly. I looked around, Mark was nodding his head, and Derek raised his eyebrows amused. I'm the only one who has to pick up my jaw from the floor.

"No, Arizona. That man barged into a hospital, punched a doctor and pushed another one on the floor. Let alone how he cursed at us. We can't let it slip." I kept my angry glare at her. She slumped her shoulders and sighed deeply.

"He only did it because he was angry and confused. He was just in shock." She locked her gaze with Derek. "It's understandable. It's a life changing decision regarding his child. He just didn't handle it well. I really don't think we need to turn him in to the police."

Derek Shepherd turned to Mark. He just shrugged. Then they all turned to me. I opened my mouth to protest, but Arizona cut me in.

"Callie, you're upset because it was me and Mark who got attacked. Just… think about this, he didn't understand it's good for his child. Once he accepts it, once he gets a chance to understand it, everything will be fine and he may just laugh about what had happened today. But if the police get involved in this, there's no turning back."

"No. I just…" I rubbed my face with both hands and then ran them through my hair. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I was trying to find a correct word to describe my feelings, but a sneer came from Mark. "He only got me because he took me by surprise, do you think he can get me the second time? Arizona won't even be in there when we perform the surgery, what could happen to her? You're worrying too much, Callie."

I chewed my lips. When there's 2 against 1, I don't get a chance too win.

"Ok then." Derek clapped his hands. "I'll instruct the guards to release him, but he will be banned from stepping foot on hospital property. What do you say, Callie?"

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

* * *

I put on my leather jacket and tied my hair into a messy bun before I left the apartment.

Arizona had gone to Chicago for 4 days, plus 2 days before she left, there was tension between us. On top of our differences of getting involved in getting Mark and Addison back together, she was mad at me for being over protective about the Weston matter, and I was angry with her for not take my concern seriously.

We barely saw each other before she left, and I hated it.

I wear my heart on my sleeve, and I don't know how to hide my feelings so I told her during our phone call this morning – "I've missed us and I don't want her to be mad at me." We kinda made up and I promised her that I'll pick her up from the airport later today when she returned. We'll have some alone time after I dropped Addison back to her apartment.

I wish I could've get some sleep earlier though.

"Hey, morning Mark." I greeted my friend who's waiting for the elevator.

"Whoa Callie, you look like shit." He greeted me back in his usual way, I just rolled my eyes. "Couldn't sleep without Arizona?"

"I'll be better when she gets here." I answered with a yawn. "God, I need coffee."

"Have you talked to her? Did she say anything about the bouquets I sent Addison?" He looked at me with hopes in his eyes. We stepped in the elevator side by side.

"Yes, she said you made their room like a garden. How many did you send?"

"Not enough to make her call me back. It seems Tim's idea didn't work. Those were Addison's favorite flowers. Either Teddy gave him the wrong information, or Addison really wants to cut me off." He shook his head. I patted on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

We talked about the possibility of him getting back with Addison on the way to the hospital. Too into the discussion, none of us realize there's someone approaching us in the parking lot.

"Dr. Sloan." Someone called Mark from behind. We turned around and found there's Mr. Weston standing there with his hands in the jacket.

"Mr. Weston?" Mark raised his eyebrows. Even through he's trying to look casual, he pulled his hands out from his jeans pockets preparing for anything. "You are not supposed to be in here."

Yes, the man is still forbidden to be near to the hospital property, the parking lot is a part of it.

"I tried to call Britney, but she didn't answer my phone." He clenched his jaw with grudge.

"He had the surgery yesterday, and everything went well. He's in recovery, should be ready to be discharge in 2 weeks. Don't worry about it." Mark said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "He probably didn't answer the phone because he was resting."

"SHE!" Weston shouted from the top of his lung. "SHE! I am talking about my daughter, Britney Weston!"

"Mr. Weston, please calm down." I said to him softly. In the meantime, my eyes glanced around to see if I could get some helps. "If you want, we can arrange a visit for you to see him…"

"HER" He yelled again. "I want to see my daughter, not the freak you turned her into!"

Fortunately, the shouting caught someone's attention. I could see Avery walking toward us behind Weston.

"She was a lovely girl. She was my little girl. Now you turned her into this…" Weston's breath is quickening, and his eyes are widened like they're about to pop out of the eye sockets… It doesn't look good.

Then he pulled his shaking hand out from the jacket, holding a gun pointing at me and Mark. "Go to hell!"

BANG!

The next thing I know, I hit the ground with my mind completely blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

This is a companion pieces of I don't believe U.

A/N : I am glad you like this story and thanks for the support. I like this chapter and hope you do too.

Once again, thank you calzonaforever35 for fixing my story, you are amazing ;-)

* * *

Chapter 8

Arizona's POV

"What are you thinking about?" Addison nudged me, disturbing me from my daydream.

"Callie." I pulled the corner of my mouth to an embarrassing smile. She rolled her eyes impishly.

"Right, rub it to my face, so in love that you can't stop thinking about your woman."

"Not like that. I just… we had a rough week, because of everything." I pouted as I recalled the events that happened between us in the last few days.

After the chaos with Mr. Weston, I went back to my office without saying anything to Callie. I didn't like how she interfered with my case, and thought that I couldn't handle an agitated man. It's my job.

She was upset that I was angry with her, I know; she didn't try to stop me from walking away, nor did she call me at all. So, for the first time in a year, we spent the night not talking to each other. I stayed in with Addison and Teddy. And she… I didn't know what she did. I thought she would go out with Mark and Tim, but Teddy said the guys went to a football game without Callie.

The whole night I wanted to call her so badly, but the ego inside told me I should wait for Callie to apologize first. My heart skipped a beat when my phone buzzed for an incoming message, but it nearly stopped when it was just a plain, emotionless 'good night'.

She had never just wished me a good night.

I know I was being childish. I waited to call her until the next day at noon, but she wouldn't even let me finish the 'hey'. A burning building brought a truckload of victims to the ER, my badass ortho surgeon girlfriend had to rush to an operation. She had surgery after surgery the whole day, I could only say goodbye to her in the gallery with a whole bunch of doctors and nurses around us.

And she didn't answer my call when I took off to Chicago the next morning. Later Tim told me he found Callie passed out in an on-call with a half-eaten energy bar next to her pillow. My poor baby.

"She deserves better." I said to Addison after she returned to reading her fashion magazine. She looks at me with a frown. "She's sweet and caring and… so gorgeous. And I- I have never done anything for her, you know. I can't even remember if I ever did anything special to woo her. A romantic evening all I could think of is to take her out to a nice restaurant. But Callie… she's like a wizard, dimmed lights, some music, lit candles and I melt in her arms."

"You're not a romantic person, so what?" Addison shrugged, flipping the magazine to the next page. "She likes to pamper you, and she's good at it, just let her do it."

"I know, but I just want to surprise her for once. Like when she's expecting a dull evening with me, but the moment she opens the door – ta-da, surprise honey!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but Addison just gave me a look.

"Do you know what would be a real surprise? When she opens the door, walk in on you doing another woman."

"I'm serious, Addison!" I took a playful swipe at her. "And I still haven't come up with the best way to propose to her yet."

"Why don't you just let her do it?" Addison flipped through some more pages idly. "You're terrible with the romantic stuff."

"Haven't you listened to me at all?" I gave my friend a stink eye. "I want to do something for her. Even Mark could think of something as romantic as sending you all those flowers."

"You really think that bonehead came up with the idea?" Addison shifted her body on the seat to face me fully with a smirk. "Callie suggested it. And then they sent Tim to ask Teddy what kind of flowers I like. The idiot just had to follow Callie and Tim's instruction to type in the credit card numbers in the right slot."

"See? How can I beat that?" I threw a hand up in the air in frustration. Addison smiled softly and patted my hand.

"Oh honey, you don't have to beat it. Embrace it."

We exchanged a smile, and then I turned to look out of the window watching the clouds pass by. In 2 hours, I'll be home with Callie.

Callie's POV

Ugh! It hurts!

_"Callie, can you hear me?"_

Is someone talking to me? I can't hear it clearly. Maybe he should come closer. But… ugh! It hurts!

_"Pupils dilated." "Systolic's down to 72." "Chest tube! She needs a chest tube!" "Where's the blood?"_

Why is everyone shouting? And why is everyone moving so fast? I can't focus my eyes. Can they slow down so that I can see who's here? And can someone do something about the pain? Because it really hurts.

_"Oh god!"_

Who is he? I know that voice.

_"Dr. Robbins, we need you."_

Dr. Robbins? I think I know a Dr. Robbins… No, I know 2 Dr. Robbins'.

_"Callie, Callie, can you hear me? Don't worry, you will be fine."_

A face came close right in front of me. Well, more like a pair of eyes because most part of the face was hidden under a mask. But am I wearing a pair of glasses? The vision is really blurry. Wait no, it's better now. I can see it clearly if I focus on…

The blue eyes.

Arizona!

"Ari… airport… cago… pick…" I tried to talk, but what's the matter with me? The metallic taste in my throat keeps choking me, I don't know if they understand me. And god, it hurts.

Someone's holding my hand but I couldn't lift my head to see who.

_"Don't worry, we'll find Arizona for you."_

Ok, I gonna take a nap then.

_"BP's dropping."_

Arizona's POV

"Addison, hurry up. Callie's waiting outside." I told my friend after picking up our baggage. I know she looks smoking hot in those heels, but she really can't walk fast in those things.

"Relax, she won't go anywhere." She shook her head with a lopsided smile. "She's whipped enough to come all the way to the airport to pick you up. She'll still be here even if we got a 12 hour delay."

"Stop saying she's whipped, she's not." I turned around to give her a wry face. I've never whipped my Calliope, but maybe some toys would be fun sometimes…

"Wipe that look away. Everyone in here knows you're thinking about something nasty." Addison caught up to my side. She laughed out loud when the comment made me drop my bag.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I cast a side glance at her. "But umm… I hope you won't mind if we drop you off at my place and then Callie and I go out. I promised her an evening for just the 2 of us."

"Wow, somebody is gonna get some tonight." She sang out. Before I could think of a response, she continued. "Actually, can you drop me off at my place?"

"Your place? You wanna go back to pick up some things?"

"No, I just… It's time to go home." She shrugged, trying to hide her titter.

"Huh? The flowers worked?"

"Whatever. Where is Callie?" We looked around the arrival hall, there was no sight of my brunette. But Teddy is here.

"Hey you two." She ran over to give us a hug. A strong and lingering hug.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. She looks sorrowful and seems like she has been crying. "Your eyes are all puffy and red."

"Oh, allergy." She waved her hand in front of her face and turned around to lead us to the exit.

"You don't have allergies." Addison stated. We exchanged a look when there had been no answer coming from my future sister-in-law.

"Why are you here? Where is Callie?" I walked side by side with Teddy, trying to study her face but she just looked straight ahead. Something's wrong.

"She… uh… emergency surgery." She gave me a quick glance, unlocked her car in the meantime.

"Good. I thought she was still mad at me."

"No, she's not." Teddy got in the driver's seat, leaving Addison and I settling the baggage in the trunk.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Addison asked after sitting in the passenger seat, leaving me in the back.

"Why would you say that?" Teddy answered with a chuckle, trying to act nonchalant but we know her well enough.

"Theodora, you're acting weird." I leaned forward to look at her between the 2 seats in the front. "Did something happened with Timothy?"

"Is he cancelling the wedding?" Addison exclaimed, made me gasp.

"No, the wedding is still on. Tim is fine." Another fake chuckle coming from Teddy. "Now, tell me what happened in Chicago."

We spent the next 35 minutes in the car talking about the boring meetings in Chicago, and the clothes and shoes we bought during the free time. And how Mark made our hotel room like a florist shop.

Before we knew it, the car stopped in SGMW's parking lot.

"Why are we here?" I asked from the backseat. "Are we coming to pick up Callie and Tim first?"

"Arizona, Addison, I need you to listen to me." Teddy unfastened her seat belt, and shifted her body to face Addison and myself. She looked scarily serious. "Mark and Callie were attacked by Brian Weston's father this morning."

My eyes widened slowly as I'm trying to absorb the news. Addison was the first to react. "How is he? How are they?"

I saw Teddy sigh heavily, and the rim of her eyes turned red again. "Mark is ok. He got shot in the shoulder. But Callie…" Teddy choked in her voice. I just swallowed hard and waited for her to continue. "She was shot in the chest, and hit her head when she fell. Tim and Shepherd are operating on her… When I left to go to the airport, they were still operating on her, and Tim promised to call after the surgery. I haven't received anything that means they should still be…"

I didn't wait for Teddy to finish. I pushed open the car door and ran as fast as I could toward the hospital.

Callie was shot in the chest. Callie was shot in the chest. Callie was shot in the chest!

That's the only thing I could think of when I ran up to the surgical floor. I need to see her. I need to see her.

"Arizona." Mark stood up from the sitting area after I passed through the door. He looked devastated and obviously he had been crying too. Except for the sling on his shoulder, he looks ok.

I grasped his scrub top with my fists. I'm out of breath but still tried to ask, "Callie… Callie…"

"She's still in surgery. Tim is trying to save her." He used his good hand to hold my shoulder. "And Derek too."

"What happened?" I screamed at him. I could feel the other people in the waiting area are staring at me, but they're not my concern.

"We were in the parking lot. That man came up behind us and he shot Callie." He took a sharp breath to steady his choking voice. "Avery ran toward us, and tried to knock the man down from behind. He took the second shot at my shoulder when Avery pushed him on the ground."

I just have my mouth agape and staring at Mark's eyes as I'm trying to picture it. My Calliope got shot, and she fell on the ground…

"She was conscious before they brought her to the ER. She was there lying in a pool of blood…" Mark stared back at me with his watery eyes. He bit his lips to suppress a cry.

I tightened my grip of his scrubs as the tears finally fell down my eyes freely, while the image of my love lying on the cold hard ground surrounded by her own blood flashes in my head.

Fast pace clicking on the floor coming near us stirred me from the horrible image, I knew Addison and Teddy had arrived. I loosed my hold on his scrub top as he shifted toward Addison. From the corner of my eyes I saw Addison run into Mark's arm, a slender hand stroking the sad and tired, bristled covered face. Maybe they shared a kiss but I don't care. All I could think of is I need to see Callie. I have to see Callie.

Two hands on my shoulders from behind stopped me from walking toward the OR.

"No Arizona, you can't go in there." Teddy coaxed with a soft voice, but she added force on her grip to stop me from walking forward.

"I need to see if she's alright. She has to be alright." I cried out helplessly, trying to struggle from her hold and run through that door. My Callie is 10 feet away, just behind that door. "I need to get in there. She needs someone to hold her hand."

"Arizona, Arizona!" Mark stood in front of me to block my way to the OR. I tilted my head to look at him with my tear blurred eyes. "Tim, Cristina, Derek, Meredith and Bailey are there doing their jobs. They all are excellent surgeons. You know they are good. Callie is in good hands, she will be ok."

I stared at him my brain was trying to understand what he just said, but my heart seemed react faster as I broke into another round of sobs. "Why does she need all of them? How bad is it?"

"Uh…" He didn't expect me to ask this. He looked back at me nervously, and wet his lips trying to come up with a response.

"I want an answer!" I grasped his scrub top and pulled hard. He flinched from the pain of his shoulder. Teddy put her hand on mine, and entwined our fingers when my grip on the scrub top had loosened.

"The bullet lodged right next to her aorta, she has massive bleeding in the lungs, and the CT showed a large epidural and subdural, she hit her head when she fell down." Teddy explained. She was trying to stay calm but the redden eyes had betrayed her. "Her heart stopped in the ER."

"Oh god." I covered my mouth with my free hand. Addison wrapped her arms around Mark and buried her face in his neck. He ducked his face into the redhead to hide his crying eyes.

I swiveled toward the OR again, but Teddy pulled me stopped by our linked hands.

"Arizona, you can not go in there." She pled. "Give them the room to work, please?"

"I-" I looked between Teddy and the man who determines to stop me from getting in the OR, I chose the next best thing. "I'll go to the gallery."

"No, you aren't allowed to go in there either." Teddy said firmly. I dropped her hand and whined. She took my face in both of her hands made me look straight into her green eyes. "Tim ordered specifically. He can not have his sister staring at him. He needs full concentration to save the love of your life, Arizona."

My whole body shivered from crying, and the idea of my cocky brother doesn't even have his usual confidence with this surgery. The love of my life may not…

I leaned forward to bawl in Teddy's shoulder.

Time goes by quickly yet slowly. Another 3 hours passed by and Callie is still on the table. Tim sent Cristina and Bailey out to update us in every hour. Each time was the same – Callie is stable. I knew Tim was trying to keep me from going crazy, but the longer the surgery last, the worse scenario I could think of.

Callie's colleagues stopped by to show their support, even George O'Malley stayed with us until his pager went off. But I don't have any energy to deal with anyone of them. I just fixed my sight to the OR door, like if I stared hard enough, I could look through the door and see my Calliope.

Avery came over to give Mark the post-op result of Brian's. He doesn't know his father just shot 2 doctors in the hospital because of the surgery he received. Mark and Derek decided to leave it like this for now, I agreed. Call me selfish but I just don't want to deal with his problem when I have my own lying on the OR table.

"It's all my fault." I sighed out. My eyes are still staring afar at the OR door, but I know everyone is watching me. "If I turned the man in to the police like Callie wanted, this wouldn't have happened."

They all voiced their disagreement. Teddy slid her hand into mine and gave a firm squeeze, but I just shook my head.

"You weren't the only one that suggested to release him. And I'm supposed to protect her. She's my best friend." Mark's voice got my attention. I turned my gaze to him and met with his still moist blue eyes. "But instead, she took a bullet and now… she's fighting for her life."

"You took a bullet too." I said coldly. "I should be the one in there. I'm a part of this project and now, Callie took the bullet for me."

"Stop it, you two." Addison hissed at Mark and me. "No one needs to take the blame. Whatever happened, happened. What we did was a good cause. We saved a young man's life by changing it. His father couldn't understand that, it was out of our control."

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand, trying to relieve the headache I have from an hour ago. I just couldn't stop thinking… "But if we got the man arrested last week, he wouldn't…"

I didn't finish my self-loathing because the door of the OR opened. I took a sharp breath when I saw it wasn't Cristina or Bailey, it was my brother that stepped out of there, with Derek close behind him.

I clasped Teddy's hand with both of mine. Suddenly, I found that my legs are too shaky to stand up. I stay in the seat, watching Tim stride toward me as my heart is about to explode. He lifts his head after taking off the scrub cap, I uttered a sigh of relief when I met his face.

He's my brother. I learned to study his face since I could remember. He looks exhausted but the ghost of smile on his face tells me he didn't fail me.

"Arizona…" He stopped right in front of me. I shot up from the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly before he could speak.

"You saved her!" My voice trembled. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and felt the tears flow from my shut eyes.

"She's gonna make it." He affirmed, stroking my back softly.


End file.
